COMMITMENT
by ROSSERR
Summary: UN AMOR...UN COMPROMISO


**ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA PAREJA VIVIO X EINHART DE MAGICAL GIRL LIRYCAL NANOHA. LA CUAL NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE ES UN SUPLEMENTO DE MIS ANTIGUOS POTS THE THINGS DONT YOU KNOW - WHY ME. PARA FINALIZAR COMO DESEO LA VIDA DE NUESTRAS PROTAGONISTAS. CONTIENE UN TOQUE DE GENERO ACCIÓN, YA QUE ASI ME SALIO EN EL MOMENTO. ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

 **RESUMEN:** DOS NOMBRES, DOS PERSONAS Y UNA EXTRAÑA COINCIDENCIA. DESTINO?

CAPITULO 1: HOGAR

" **Nuestra vida es tranquila, tiene sus altas y bajas. Pero con todo lo que tengo adentro! Puedo decir que es PERFECTA! Tengo a la mujer más bella de todas a mi lado, felizmente casada y próximamente FUTURAS MADRES! SI LA MEJOR PARTE! Decidimos dar el último paso, ya con 23 años ambas!"**

Mi Amor despierta…se nos hará tarde…

Un poco mas quiero dormir Fate….no hay nada….que hacer…..

No llegaremos a tiempo a la entrevista para adoptar…

Adoptar?...

Si…..no lo recuerdas?

Fate…..tu estas segura de este paso?...

Yo se que a ti no te convence la idea…..pero no crees que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad?

…..y si no sale como hemos pensado? Si resulta que no somos buenas madres? Si no sabemos criar a la niña?! Que pensará ella al ver dos mujeres juntas?!

Mírame Nanoha! Tu y yo decidimos estar juntas porque nos amamos! Sin importar que dijera el mundo! Y con la misma decisión sabíamos las consecuencias! O es que! Tu no quieres tener una familia conmigo?!

¡! Amor….no llores porfavor…disculpa…..contigo quiero una família y más

De verdad?...

Si! Vamos cambia esa cara! A correr se nos hace tarde! Jejeje

Nanoha…..te amo…..

Yo también! Además les demostrare a Signum y Hayate que yo Nanoha! Puedo ser la mejor madre de todas!

Ja…..no tienen confianza en ti, por tus locuras amor jejeje

Bueno se las haré tragar!

" **Íbamos camino a nuestro nuevo destino…..un HOGAR? Una familia….esas eran las palabras que Fate ha buscado desde siempre…y ahorita ella las quiere conmigo….soy feliz por darme ese honor…tenía miedo de no ser la madre de ensueño…..leí y practique de todo! Respecto a como ser una buena madre! Pero la verdad siento que nada aprendí…como dicen es con la experiencia que se aprende….ya estábamos frente a ese camino incierto ….."**

Bienvenidas Sra Takamachi y Sra Testarossa, con gusto las guiare a donde están los niños ha adoptar

Muchas Gracias!

Sras imagino antes de venir acá, leyeron los historiales que se les fueron enviados de los niños en nuestro poder?

Así es! Nos llamo la atención una niña…..su nombre es Vivio

Ah si…la niña Vivio….

¿?

Sras que las motivo ha Adoptar? No son muy jóvenes?

Pues no! Fate y yo tenemos todo lo necesario para que ella pueda crecer y vivir de manera adecuada y feliz! Además que es esa reacción de su PARTE?! Que tiene de malo Vivio?!

Nanoha calma…porfavor nos explica?

Les seré clara Sras…..no son la primera pareja que quieren adoptar a Vivio…así como a ustedes Vivio cautivó a cada pareja con su belleza de niña…..diría que hasta parece un ángel…..pero…..

Pero que?...

Al poco de tiempo de ser adoptada por cada una de ellas….estas la regresaban…..y la niña sólo llegaba llorando….actualmente ella no quiere que nadie la adopte…pero como verá eso es necesario…..

¡!

Y no pregunta el porque?!

Pues…..dicen que es imposible comunicarse con ella…..de por sí para nosotros es casi imposible…..ella llegó un dia a este lugar toda sucia y lastimada…ya han pasado tres años desde ese entonces…..y sólo hemos podido cruzar Saludos y una que otra sonrisa con ella…..mas de ahí no sabemos nada….excepto su nombre….

Cuantos años tiene?...

Tiene 10 años….de comportamiento….no se preocupen, los anteriores padres resaltaron que jamás tuvieron una mala actitud de su PARTE, es limpia, ordenada, educada, excelente estudiante y quiere colaborar de más para su edad en las casas…..todo positivo diríamos…pero a la hora de la comunicación es imposible…

…entendemos…

A lo que…..les aconsejo que….si es la primera vez que adoptaran y por supuesto no teniendo suficiente experiencia en estas cosas…es mejor no llevarse a Vivio…..

Cómo?!

De verdad lo siento…..pero no quiero que esa niña vuelva a sufrir más de lo que lo hace…..

QUE saben de su pasado?!

Nada…..

…Nanoha…

….Fate….

Bueno espero todo claro…..los guiare a sus posibles candidatos….

NO! NOS QUEDAREMOS CON VIVIO!

QUE DICEN?!

DOCTORA ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN EN NUESTRAS MANOS!

ASÍ ES! EL HECHO DE SER JOVEN….NO NOS HACE TENER MAYOR O MENOR EXPERIENCIA!

Pero…

No se preocupe más…..le prometemos que Vivio será una niña feliz y sonriente

Creen hacerlo?...

Si….juntas podemos, cierto amor?

Si!

Juventud…o de verdad son las indicadas…..vengan conmigo

" **Llegamos a la habitación de Vivio, y pensamos nos encontraríamos un ambiente incómodo…..pero la sorpresa fue otra! Era un ambiente reluciente, más que limpio, iluminado y en total orden! Lo único que no cuadraba en el, era ella en una esquina ocultando su rostro haciendola ver sombria…en sus ojos no se veía vida…..pero si que los tenía bellos! Y algo extraño en ellos era de diferentes colores?! Mientras uno era verde como un zafiro….el otro era rojo carmesí como los de mi Fate…algo que me hizo amarla desde el primer momento que la vi! Bajo esa máscara se veía el ángel que la doctora decía…..definitivo me la llevaría….."**

Vivio….unas personas quieren conocerte….

…..

Vivio…un placer me llamo Nanoha

El placer es mío igual…mi nombre es Fate

….

Vivio…por lo menos diles algo….te están saludando

…..va…ya….

Dijo algo…"me quería acercar para poder abrazarla, cosa que iba haciendo lentamente para no asustarla, veía en ella a Fate…..cuando la conocí era igual y también había sufrido en su pasado…..pero yo le Di el calor que necesitaba"

Nanoha….no te acerques tan rápido…..

Pero…"Cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su cabello, recibí un grito que me paralizó….."

VÁYANSE!

¡!

…. "Vivio sólo podía llorar a caudales…..en su mirada se le veía rabia….."

Sras…es mejor irnos…

NO! "grite llorando con fuerza…..no lo iba a permitir…una vez Fate paso por lo mismo y es horrible! No lo permitiré otra vez!"

¿?

Vivio Vivio! Se que no me conoces! Y te entiendo que no me quieras cerca! Pero porfavor….dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que fuera de este cuarto hay mas luz! "no paraba de llorar….yo parecía la niña…había caído al suelo frente a ella suplicandole una respuesta…..cual fuese….."

Sra Takamachi porfavor…..

Dejela ser doctora…ella sabe lo que hace…

….

Te prometo que daremos todo por ti! Te prometo que amor y calor no te harán falta! Y si somos malas madres, puedes quejarte y te escucharemos! Sólo sólo permite compartir contigo…..

…..quien…..eres….

¡! "todos estábamos sorprendidos, no nos esperábamoS una pregunta así y menos tan rápida….era feliz…..estaba llegando a su corazón….."

…yo soy Nanoha Takamachi…..quieres ser mi amiga?

….tu amiga?

Así es Vivio…..yo también quiero ser tu amiga…..soy amiga de Nanoha….mi nombre es Fate Testarossa…un placer….

…que….necesitan de mi?

….. "ese tipo de pregunta nos dejó atónitos …..como una niña de su edad puede estar preguntando eso…que habrá vivido…"

…..necesitamos una sola cosa….

…que?... "miraba con tristeza y algo de rabia"

…..abrazanos…

Como…?

Eso…..un abrazo….

….. " al poco tiempo de haberle dicho nuestro deseo….lentamente se acercó a nosotras con miedo de ser lastimada….temblorosos estaban sus brazos cuando poco a poco nos tomó ha ambas, dedicandonos el abrazo más cálido que habíamos podido sentir…..haciendonos a las tres llorar sin parar por minutos….."

Vivio…quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?

…..si….

HURRAAAAA! HAY QUE CELEBRAR!

¡!

Nanoha que te he dicho…..jejejeje

…que le pasa…?

Ella es así…quieres acompañarnos a tu fiesta?

Fiesta?...yo? Pero…no se cuando es mi cumpleaños…..

HOY SERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS VIVIO! ASÍ QUE VAMOS A POR DULCES! COMIDA SABROSA Y PELÍCULAS!

Pero….yo…no merezco…..eso…

Claro que Si! Eso y más! Espero te guste comer bastante, porque a Nanoha le gusta excederse…..

Un dulce? Jejeje

Pero si sonríes?...que sonrisa más bella tienes Vivio!

Gracias…..

Nos gustaría ser tus madres y darte muchos dulces!

Nanoha! Estas manipulando a un niño!

Muuuuooooo no la cortes!

Jajajajajaja

Esta riendo?!

Si mira mira jajajajaja

Nos vamos Vivio?

Si!

DOCTORA PORFAVOR ARREGLE TODO. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VIVIO SE IRÁ CON NOSOTRAS Y PARA SIEMPRE!

Con gusto Sra Takamachi!

" **Y así Salí…de ese oscuro lugar….tomada de la mano por mis nuevas madres…..hacia mi nuevo hogar….llena de esperanza que está vez…..solo está vez todo sería diferente"**

CAPITULO 2: FAMILIA

" **Ya han pasado dos años desde que me sacaron de ese lugar! Y puedo decir que soy la niña más feliz del mundo! Lo tengo todo! Y lo más importante es que tengo el amor de mis madres! No dejan de darme cariño crezca cuanto crezca…siempre seré la favorita y única de ambas….asi me lo han hecho saber y sentir…..mi vida se basa en estudiar y llevar buenas calificaciones! La mejor parte es que tengo a Hayate y a Signum, que son como hermanas para mi! Juntos no dejamos de reír!"**

Vivio! Ya estas lista?!

Si mamá!

Bueno es tu primer día en bachillerato! Ya estas grande….

Jajajaja no seas exagerada Fate-mama aún me falta mucho para llegar a la edad de ustedes

Para nada, si supieras que después de este punto el tiempo vuela

Y por ello debemos disfrutarte al máximo! Antes de que te roben!

Nanoha-mama…..como me robaran?...

Jejeje Vivio no le prestes atención a Nanoha-mama…..ella sólo inventa mucho…..

Ok…bueno! Nos vemos en un rato! Chao mamás!

Nanoha!

Fate que te pasa?! Jejejeje

Como se te ocurre mencionar esos temas con una niña de 12 años?!

Pero! Cuando tu y yo teníamos la edad de ella, ya pensábamos en!

Serás tu!

" **Mi primer día de clases! Diría que es lo máximo! Amigos! Clases y nuevas experiencias! Es lo que estuve esperando! De seguro será un gran día! Y lo mejor que será en el mismo colegio que estudiaron mis mamás!"**

WOW! De seguro si es grande este colegio! Ya veo porque les gusta tanto para mi! "En el instante que daba pequeños brincos de felicidad, siento un empujón desde atrás haciendome caer en cunclillas, para mirar automáticamente a mi agresor"

Fíjate donde te atraviesas…

QUE te pasa?! Me empujaste a propósito!

….

No dirás nada?! Discúlpate conmigo! "Mis madres me habían enseñado a valorarme a mi misma! Tome de ellas su alegría y educación, Fate-mama me enseño paciencia e inteligencia…...pero Cuando se trataba de ser impulsiva e imprudente….Nanoha-mama era la culpable"

….chao…..

¿? Pero que se ha creído…me ha dejado como tonta…..cuando la vea otra vez….me las pagará! "A parte de cualidades y defectos que pude haber tomado de mi educación, era la defensa personal que me hacía estar orgullosa! Yo era entrenada casi todos los días por mis madres! A lo que me sentía bastante confiada de mis habilidades!"

" **Ya viendo la lista de alumnos, pude notar que habían dos listas de diferente color? A lo que no dude en preguntar el porque, a los integrantes de mi salón"**

Una pregunta…..porque habían dos listas en la entrada?

No lo sabes?...es porque somos dos colegios en uno!

Wow! Quiere decir que hay alumnos con diferentes uniformes?!

Así es! Nosotras somos del Instituto Rei y por el otro lado está el Instituto Seki! Lo que cambia es el modelo de educación! Por ejemplo la chica más popular del otro Instituto es Stratoss….es una muchacha repugnante de ojos como los tuyos

Tu dices….Stratoss?... "no me había percatado hasta el momento que esa chica aún seguía en mi mente…..blanca….de mi altura…..ojos como los míos, uno azul y el otro violeta…cabello del color de un diamante…..quien era"

Lo que sabemos es que se llama Einhart…..pero es una chica solitaria sin amigos, actualmente….no tiene padres….bueno eso dicen…..lo que si es que es la mejor de su salón en todo. No hay nadie que se le oponga…..

No tiene padres?! Y entonces como hace?!

Según recibe ayuda…..de unos familiares cercanos….pero la verdad no se nada…..

….Nadie?...solitaria…...

….que dices?

Jejejeje no nada….gracias por todo amigos….

" **Paso el día y había salido de clases…..en todo ese tiempo sólo pasaba por mi mente el nombre de ella…ya habrá salido? Donde vivira?...solitaria…..por eso me trato así….la entiendo…iré a buscarla!"**

" **No se para donde iba! Sólo tenía el presentimiento de que si esperaba en la entrada de su colegio…..la encontraria! Y ASÍ era! Al poco tiempo de estar parada en la entrada, la vi acercándose a mi!...no sabía como empezar…ni que decirle….pero si quería una sola cosa conocernos!"**

Einhart-san! Quiero conocerte!

Tu eres…..?

Yo soy Vivio Takamachi! Estudio en el Instituto Rei!

No me importa…no molestes

Espera! Te quiero decir algo importante!

….dime….

QUIERES TENER UNA FAMILIA CONMIGO?! "Sabía que Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama la aceptarán!"

¡! "Que dice esa niña? Por lo menos sabe a lo que se refiere?...si me había sorprendido, no sabía que cara tenía…..era algo tan loco…..pero a la vez gracioso"

QUIERO QUE VIVAS CONMIGO!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¿? QUE TE HACE GRACIA?!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

YO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO. POR LO TANTO VIVE CONMIGO! "Sin dudarlo, corrí hacia ella y la tome de las manos, para que viera mi honestidad"!

Pero que?!...sueltame….

Es enserio todo lo que te digo…..mi corazón lo pide así…..Einhart-san…..

Tu nombre?...

Vivio Takamachi! Quiero que estés a mi lado!

….Vivio…..gracias por tu oferta, pero creo que es mejor que cada una siga por su camino…

Pero…..

Tenía tiempo que no reía tanto…gracias…..seamos amigas…por ahora

Enserio?! "Mi emoción era tan grande! Que no podía dejar de tomar sus manos y dejar de saltar!"

Oyeeeee! Sueltame!

Jejejeje nos divertiremos mucho! Te llevaré a mi casa! Ven!

Yo no quiero…..

Te quiero Einhart-san!

… "después de escuchar esas palabras…..solo me deje llevar…..por esas manos calidas….esa sonrisa de Ángel…y….familia….."

CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS

" **Desde ese primer encuentro con Vivio Takamachi…mi vida cambio totalmente….la palabra soledad se borró de mi diccionario por completo…..su familia es espectacular y me tratan como a una hija…nos hemos vuelto inseparables por estos 3 largos años…..que no conocemos de cada una…..bueno eso pensaría ella…..pero la verdad es que ella no sabe nada de mi…o en este caso de mi vida privada…ante ella soy la hermosa y sonriente Einhart-san….que ha salido adelante con ayuda de unos familiares lejanos y no hace más que estudiar…..sin embargo en no mucho estaré….comprometida…..y lo peor de todo esto es que mi único y verdadero Amor….no sabe nada…con 15 años….y sigue siendo tan inocente…"**

" **Wow ya tengo 15 años! Nanoha-mama tenía razón! El tiempo pasa volando y no me di cuenta! Soy la mujer más feliz de todas! Ya pronto iré a la Universidad! Y lo mejor es que a mi lado se encuentra Einhart-san! Mi más preciada amiga! La quiero tanto! No me canso de traerla a la casa! Jugamos casi todas las noches! Salimos a pasear! No dejo de verlaaaa! Cada día quiero más y más de su calor! Quiero que me abrace!"**

Vivio! Baja a comer!

Voy!

Chicas les hice algo suculento! Espero les guste, lo hice especialmente para celebrar que nuestra niña ya pronto será toda una mujer!

Nanoha-mama ya soy una mujer!

Jejeje es verdad amor. Vivio ya no es una niña para nuestros ojos

Tal vez! Pero siempre seguirá siendo mi niña consentida!

Jajajaja

Y cuéntanos Vivio hay alguien que te guste?!

¡! "de la pregunta casi vomito la comida, jamás había pensado en eso y nunca me había fijado en nadie…..solo éramos Einhart-san y yo…con eso me era suficiente….."

NANOHAAAAAAA QUE TE HE DICHO DE TUS IMPRUDENCIAS?!¡

MUUUUUOOOO FATE-CHAN! YA ES UNA MUJER! Y MIRALA ES HERMOSA! TE ASEGURO TIENE MUCHOS LEVANTES Y NO NOS HA DICHO NADA!

IGUAL! TE REPITO QUE VIVIO NO ES UNA PERVERTIDA! DEJALA DISFRUTAR SU NIÑEZ!

BUENO BUENO BUENO…..

…..mamas…que son LEVANTES?

Lo ves…..! Le dañaras la mente a nuestra pobre hija!...

Te explicaría Vivio….pero Fate-mama nunca me lo permite

Fate-mama! Ya deja de tratarme como niña! Tengo 15 años! Tengo derecho a saber que son esas cosas!

Pero…!

Fate-mama tranquila…..no pasará nada malo, ustedes me criaron bien y les aseguro que no las defraudare sea lo que sea!

Ok mi amor….

Bueno Vivio…..un Levante es una persona que presta total atención en ti!

…..como así?!

Es decir, no sólo se conforma con verte todos los días en el colegio! Sino que también quiere verte fuera del colegio! Pasear contigo! Y…..

Nanoha!

¿?

Buen y….

Y que?!

Y verte sonreír siempre! Jejejeje

…

Por lo menos lo haces bien…..

No seas mala Fate! Es difícil para mi explicarle algo así a mi niña! Y más contigo de perro guardián!

Es que ya tu quieres llenarle la mente de basura a Vivio!

Basura?! Eso no dijiste en nuestros tiempos y no lo dices ahora!

Es diferente!

Ah si?!¡ Porque?!

…. "mientras mis madres por alguna razón se peleaban…..yo sólo pensaba si había tenido un Levante…o si alguno se me había acercado?...mmmmmm….que difícil…..quien…sonrisa….me de calor….y verla todos los días?!...ya se! Yo soy la levante de Einhart-san?!..."

YA SE! MAMÁS MAMÁS YA SE QUIEN ES UN LEVANTÉ!

¡! NUESTRA HIJA TIENE UN LEVANTE?!

¿? Esa cara…no es algo bueno?!

Nanoha porfavor….termina tu…..o moriré aquí….

…...entonces mi amor…..quien es ese LEVANTE? " Lo mandaré a matar ya mismo! Nadie me quitará tan pronto a mi hija!"

YO SOY LA LEVANTE DE EINHART-SAN! JEJEJEJE

¿?

Como así amor?...

Es como ustedes decin! A mi me gusta pasar todo el tiempo con ella! Me gusta llamar su atención y Quiero verla siempre sonreír! Por lo tanto yo soy su levante!

Jajajaja

De que se ríen?!

Vivio no creo que sepas lo que dices…lo que tu sientes por tu amiga, no es lo mismo que lo que se siente por un Levante jajaja

Nanoha no seas tan dura con Vivio!

Entonces que es un Levante?!

Un levante…..engloba no sólo la amistad sino también una pareja….

Pareja?! Que es Pareja?!

Nanoha ya estas llegando lejos por hoy….

No Fate-mama! No interrumpas más a Nanoha-mama o me molestaré contigo! Déjame saber más!

…Vivio…

Tranquila Fate…se que límites no pasar

Díganme!

Bueno mi niña….una pareja es más como tu madre y yo

Es decir mmmmm personas que se la pasan una encima de la otra sin parar? Que se bañan juntas? Que se dan besos en todos lados? Que se dan calor cuando tienen frío? Que se dicen Te Amo? Y que hacen ruidos raros por las noches?!

¡!

Porfavor….el hospital más cerca Nanoha….

Vivio! Que es eso de ruidos raros?! Yo creo que estas imaginando!

No es mentira! Cuando a veces me despierto por las noches! Y quiero ir a la habitación de ustedes….al acercarme escucho ruidos raros! Llamándose la una A la otra….. A lo que me asusto y me retiro!

…Fate…..vas a ser tu quien me lleve al hospital…..

¡!

Nanoha- mama?!

 **...minutos más tarde**

Fate-mama…acaso dije algo malo….?

Para nada Vivio, es sólo que Nanoha-mama estaba cansada….

Ok…me iré a mi habitación, ya es tarde

Vivio…..una última cosa, si llegas a creer que conseguiste a ese levante o pareja….o tu te sientes de esa manera…..no dudes en decirnos. Estaremos para apoyarte

…..Fate-mama…..puedo invitar a Einhart-san a quedarse mañana? "…que hago?...estoy…..rara…."

Que preguntas mi amor? Claro que puedes! Siempre lo haces!

…descansen

…ya se fue…Mi Amor….sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Si…pero no me preocupo

Como no te va a preocupar?! Si nuestra hija está interesada en alguien malo?! O alreves?!

No te diste cuenta….sin saberlo…..ella ya tiene a su persona especial…..

Te refieres a ella?

Así es…le está pasando lo que a nosotras….

Pero amor…..ella ya está comprometida…..y no creo que mire a nuestra hija con esos ojos…

Quien sabe…..el mundo da muchas vueltas…además es excelente persona, me encantaría verlas juntas….

Jejejeje será que influenciamos mucho a Vivio…..? Para que haya terminado así?

Quien te escuche…el AMOR es así…..

Tienes razón….

Bueno! Ahora a lo nuestro!

Nanoha Como se te ocurre?! Y si Vivio escucha?!

Tranquila está vez si se fue a dormir! Además sólo debemos bajar el volumen!

Te Amo….

Yo también!

" **Después de esa noche…..no hice mas que dar vueltas en mi cama…no pude dormir….no entendí muy bien lo que me habían explicado…..y sentía que todo mi ser me pedía a gritos entenderlo! Los temas de adultos si que eran complicados….como hago como hago?...Einhart-san…..solo ella podrá explicarme de forma que lo entienda…si…Einhart-san….."**

… **.día siguiente, ya terminadas las clases**

Einhart-san!

Vivio!

Como te fue en clases?!

Muy bien y a ti…

Pues aburrida! Pero como siempre esperando salir para verte! Jejeje "no podía evitar pegarme a ella, me encantaba su calor y agarrarla del brazo…..¿? Necesito preguntarle….."

Gracias….

Quiero hablar contigo a solas…..

…..claro

…

QUE ocurre Vivio?

…..pues yo… "que me pasa?...porque estoy nerviosa? Pregúntale!"

Dime….

Que son…..un levante…y una Pareja?... "con apenas aire pude pronunciar esas palabras! No dejaba de temblar y me sonrojaba cada vez más…..espero no se moleste…."

…

Quiero saberlo…porque…

Te gusta alguien?

Como?... "al ver a la cara de mi compañera…..la notaba triste….?...y me soltó para caminar por su cuenta…que le pasaba"

Que si te gusta alguien?

Es que yo no se…..que es eso…por eso te pregunto…..gustar? Tiene que ver con lo otro?

…..

Son tantas cosas! Que no entiendo! Necesito me expliques porfavor…..

Porque tienes este repentino interés en esas cosas?

Te explico…

… **..minutos más tarde, una seguía a la otra**

JAJAJAJAJAJA

De que te ríes?! Tonta! No ves como estoy! Me siento como una niña! Por alguna razón…esos temas…me hacen sentir rara….cuan….do…estoy…..con…tigo

….

De verdad Einhart-san….pensé y pensé toda la noche….y sólo llegue a la misma conclusión….

Cuál?...

Que yo debo ser tu levante…y pareja…..aunque aún no entiendo muchas cosas….pero si comparo….con la única que me siento así y hago esas cosas es contigo…..

Estas segura de lo que dices…..? "No puede ser que la vida me está jugando una broma pesada…que le habrán dicho en su casa….tranquila….actúa normal…."

Explícame…porfavor….como saber si todo lo que me han dicho…..es lo que siento

Vivio…..lo que tu quieres saber es si sientes amor por alguien…..y es complicado…a veces doloroso…para llegar a el…debes pasar por esas tres cosas que ya sabes

Y vale la pena?

Vale?...es lo mas hermoso y feliz que puede existir! Tus madres tienen ese amor….

Por eso es que siempre son tan felices! Claro! Pues yo lo quiero también!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ahora que?!

Así como te da tus beneficios, te puede lastimar hasta matar…..quieres tenerlo?

Si! Se que con tu ayuda lo lograré!

Je…..ese es el problema….si lo haces conmigo…puedes arrepentirte después

Jamás! Para mi Einhart-san es especial! Te quiero mucho! Y se que estaré en buenas manos!

…..no sabes….en que te estas metiendo…

Estoy dispuesta a darlo todo!

Todo…ok que sea como tu quieras…bienvenida

WOW! DONDE ESTAMOS?!

Es donde vivo…..

ESTOY EN CASA DE EINHART-SAN?! NO PUEDE SER! "Saltaba de la emoción y no dejaba de abrazarla! Primera vez que me invitaba! Tantos años y ahora tengo la oportunidad! Soy tan feliz! Como debe ser su habitación!

Jejejeje espero todo te guste…..….

EINHART-SAN! PORFIN LLEGAS! NOS TENÍAS PREOCUPADAS….

QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!

QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!

Se conocen…..?

CLAROOOOOO!

SIGNUM-SAMA ES UNA FASTIDIOSA! PREFIERO A HAYATE-CHAN!

TU LO ERES MÁS! SIEMPRE SALTANDO Y HACIDNDO RUIDOS! IGUAL A TU MADRE!

HEY CHICAS! COMPÓRTENSE! Lo mas importante es que no sabía eras a amiga de Einhart?

Ah si si! Estudiamos en diferentes instituciones pero somos muy buenas amigas!

Oh…..asi que ella era con la que te la pasabas para arriba y para abajo jajajaja porque no la trajiste más temprano?!

SIGNUM….

No lo quise hacer hasta ahorita…por lo fastidiosa que son ustedes, vamos Vivio!

Eh?! Pero pero!

No te preocupes Vivio, vayan a divertirse!

Les agradezco no estén husmeando!

JajajaJaja nos conoce completo!

Jajajaja como se le llamaría a esto amor?

Coincidencia?

JajajaJaja será?

Madres que son amigas cercanas…y dos chicas Bellas criadas en una família peculiar. Una inocente y la otra demasiado inteligente para nuestra confianza? Coincidencia…no…..destino

Jejejeje tu y tus locuras Signum…esta comprometida

Eso no le quita nada

" **Me encontraba en la habitación de Einhart-san, recostada en su cama, esperando unos postres….. definitivamente este lugar era hermoso como ella….limpio y delicado….que es esto? Porque me expresó de esa manera…estoy algo nerviosa?..."**

Vivio disculpa…no pensé que ellas estaban aquí…..no pensé que se conocían…..

Claro que si…es una historia triste y larga…..pero feliz a la final porque me hizo conocerlas a todas…..tengo 5 años compartiendo al lado de ellas…y tu? Ellas son tus madres?

….si algo así…mis padres nunca los conocí….y ellas sólo me acogieron hasta la actualidad….me han dado todo…..no tengo de que quejarme…..pero aún no puedo llamarlas madres…

….tu y yo….somos…muy parecidas…

Vivio…Cuéntame de ti….

… **..minutos más tarde**

Así que…..no somos muy diferentes…

Jejeje no…como puede ser posible que tantos años compartiendo…..y ninguna sabíamos estas cosas?

Porque yo nunca lo permití….

¿?

Vivio….recuerdas…..lo que me dijiste más temprano de las parejas y eso….?

Si…..pero que tiene que ver…? "dios que le pasa al ambiente…porque ha cambiado de esta manera….se está quitando la chaqueta?! Porque me sonrojo….que le pasa a mi cuerpo…esas cosas me alteran….y no lo sabía….."

Te haré entender de una manera simple que significa cada cosa…..

Ok…. "porque se acerca tanto…..solo tiene su camisa y falda…..mi cuerpo se calienta….me pide que se acerque…..pero a la vez tengo nervios …."

Estas sonrojada?...el tenerme cerca te pone así?

No se…no se…sólo siento un calor extraño…..el cuerpo me tiembla…

Je….eres tan inocente Vivio…iremos con calma….no te asustes….confía en mi

Siempre… "mi mente, cuerpo y corazón sólo podían obedecer …..no querían mas"

Ahora…..empecemos con la palabra Levante….toma mi mano…..

…que piel….tan suave tienes….

…..te parecen cálidas?

Si…..cálidas…quiero las dos…..

….tómalas…..son tuyas…

…..se…...siente bien "sólo podía sostener esas manos suaves y delicadas pegandolas a mis mejillas….no entiendo porque nunca sentí esto….."

Así es…continuamos?

Si…

Que….entiendes por gusto?...

No lo sé….estoy aquí….para encontrar la respuesta… "Eres loca! Como vas a decir eso?! Que me pasa?! Sólo podía ver como me movía sin voluntad propia….se sentía tan bien que no podía parar…"

Vivio…..se que eres inocente….pero no tanto….…

…..solo haz lo que creas mejor

Un gusto por alguien…es….….Besarse donde la persona lo quiera

Besarse?...no…..no entiendo…..

Acércate a mi…pega tu cuerpo al mío…..

Ahm….. "al sentir ambos cuerpos calientes tan unidos …..me hizo…emitir…..esos sonidos que escuchaba en el cuarto de mis madres…que es esto?...tengo la respiración acelerada y empiezo a sudar?...que este calor que siento en esa zona….se siente tan bien….su cuerpo….es eso…sus senos me están rozando…es eso?..."

¡!

…que pasa…..hice algo mal…..mmm….?

Estas…calentandote….. "Si esto continúa…no podré parar…pero….no me importan las consecuencias …aunque sea una vez será mía!"

….calentar?...si…..si….no puedo evitarlo Einhart-san…no lo sé controlar….disculpa

Calma calma…..toda va bien…..mas que bien lo estás haciendo…..si me besas te sentirás algo mejor…

Donde te….beso?

Haz lo que tu cuerpo te dicte…

… "al escuchar esas palabras…..sin esperar un segundo la abrace contra mi, pegándo ese cuerpo caliente y hermoso….. que no podía soltar…..me estaba volviendo loca el no poder sentirlo a su totalidad….mi primer beso fue a su frente…..el segundo a su mejilla…..el tercero a su cuello…a medida que la besaba, ella sólo podía emitir esos ruidos y aferrarse más a mi…era único…..fui a su oreja….y quise fue morderla suavemente sintiendo como mi lengua la rozaba…..ya no podía más…esa calentura me estaba dominando…..algo me decía….desnudala…..comela…al subir la mirada me encuentro con unos labios rosas semi abiertos….tan provocativos…..que quería besar…..una electricidad diría deliciosa me invadió.. ..uniendo mis labios con los de ella…sólo era eso….dos suaves labios juntos…..presionándose…bueno los míos a los de ella…..mas de ahí no sabía que hacer…..hasta que delicadamente me separo…y sólo nos veíamos respirar alteradas sonrojadas de tanto placer…..si palabras raras venían más y más…..a medida que podía sentirla…..no estaba arrepentida de esto…..si era gusto estas acciones, me encantaban…"

…Einhart-san…..yo…no….

Vivio….no puedo más….es mejor que te vayas…..

¡!

…disculpa…..pero si esto continúa….no habrá retorno…

Pero yo…..quiero continuar!

Acaso no ves como ESTAMOS?! No puedo seguir aguantando más de ti! Si te acercas una vez más! Yo yo yo yo sólo no lo detendré!

Y que tiene de malo?! A mi…..me ha parecido delicioso! Este calor no se va! Aumenta Einhart-san! MI cuerpo sólo te pide a ti! MI mente no piensa más que en comerte como a un dulce! Y….mi corazón…..late como un niño con un nuevo juguete!

¡!

Dime como paro todo esto?! Porfavor déjame llegar hasta el final! Quiero definir estas sensaciones…..y contigo lo estoy haciendo!

…porque eres tan sincera?

No lo sé….solo se que todo esto lo quiero contigo…..porfavor ven y termina….

…si así eres…en tu primera vez…como será el resto…

Como?...

Siguiente paso…novias…..desnúdame…

¡! "no procesaba lo que me decía, desnudarla? Que le quite la ropa?!...mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos …..ella tomó mis manos y con ellas fue soltando botón tras botón de su camisa…..hasta quitársela…..y poder ver su busto en ropa interior…..con su falda hizo lo mismo, deslizándola hasta caer en el suelo…con mi ropa me hizo hacer lo mismo…hasta..ambos cuerpos rozarse una y otra vez,, arriba ha abajo, hacia adelante hacia atrás…..mientras nos tomamos del cuello y gemiamos…..o así le decía ella…."

Vivio! Vivio! Escucha como me haces gemir! Ahhmmmm!

Si! Si! Dame más! "palabras absurdas salían de mi pero aun estaban esos labios, sabía que había algo más con ellos y me lo iba a quedar! Sin pensar, la bese aferrandola aún más contra mi…y mi lengua hizo su trabajo sin que yo la mandara…..jugando, peleando, bailando o como sea que le digan ustedes! Hasta soltar fluidos y fluidos de nuestros besos…..ya nos faltaba el aire teniendo que separarnos…..quedando aún con más ganas! Esto era agonizante! Me hacía volar pero no no no faltaba más! Que era?!"

Ja…..ja…ja…..es maravilloso…como lo imaginé…

Yo….no estoy satisfecha…..dime que hay algo más….

…...

No me conformo con solo unir nuestros cuerpos! Esos senos…..esa cintura…..esas piernas…..eso….dime que puedo hacerlo….

…soy tuya….

…. "No se que poder tenían esas palabras sobre mi y tampoco se que provocó en mi cuerpo…ya que sólo supe estar encima de ella…y dejarme llevar…..desde miradas, besos leves, apasionados y rústicos surgieron…mis manos estaban en una pista recorriendo cada centímetro de esa piel mientras mi boca sólo jugo como los bebés con esos senos…mordiendolos y saboreandolos como si fuera la última vez…... gemía junto a ella por el placer de tener tal dulce en mis manos…cuando porfin llegue a esa zona….que parecía hervir…..no hice mas que comerla como si de un caramelo se tratará, vueltas y vueltas, para todos lados lo moví…..hasta que ella gritó de placer TOMAME!..."

Tomame…?

Vivio….. "tome su mano y sin importarme nada con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar introduje ese primer dedo…haciendonos gemir ha ambas de tanto placer! Lo movía por ella de adentro hacia afuera, haciéndole entender que debía hacer, mientras que yo le hacia lo mismo a ella…estábamos tan húmedas…..habia perdido el control….."

Eso eso eso! Quiero más! Hazlo más fuerte! "gritaba y gritaba….no podía controlar lo que sentía, no pensé en nada mas que márcame…...y yo a ti…..a lo que introduje en el mismo sentido un dedo más…..viendo como entraba y salía con más velocidad junto conmigo…llegando a un punto que explotamos al acabar cayendo una sobre la otra sudadas…."

Estas…..bien?

Eso es una…novia?

Prácticamente…

Que falta….? "se me cerraban los ojos de tanto agotamiento…ya estaba en el cielo y podía morir con ella"

Que…sólo seas mi novia…y no estés con nadie más…

Eso….?

Si….

Bueno…..yo…así…..lo….hare "apenas pude pronunciar esas palabras cayendo profundamente dormida junto con ella, abrazadas una encima de la otra y tomadas de las manos…."

CAPITULO 4: AL DESCUBIERTO

" **Dormía plácidamente….sonreía de par en par…..tanto en sueños como en la realidad imagino….soñaba que estaba con ella riendo y teniendo una y otra vez relaciones….era un sueño espectacular…no quería despertar…..mi corazón dentro del mismo sueño….latía sonrojado al verla….eso era gusto?...me gustaba…..era mi novia?...pero como todo que es perfecto…también tiene su bajos….en el momento en que mi corazón iba a explotar de nervios de sólo verla y tenerla cerca...fui despertada…..algo fuerte diría yo….."**

VIVIO DESPIERTA! EINHART DESPIERTA!

DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ!

…..que sucede…..quiero dormir….

ESO LE PREGUNTAMOS A USTEDES! QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Vivio….. "escucho la voz Einhart sollozando…..cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos enseguida!...para encontrarme con la sorpresa que había amanecido….habíamos faltado a clases…..yo no le avise a mis madres….y…estábamos desnudas con solo una sábana que nos cubría….!...nos habían DESCUBIERTO!"

….en que momento…. "yo sólo procesaba en que momento nos habíamos dormido y cometer el grave error de no….."

NOS VAN A EXPLICAR ESTO O QUE?!

YO…YO…ES MI CULPA!

TUYA VIVIO?!

NO ES LA MÍA!

" **Saltabamos ambas a defendernos, explicando cada una su versión de como según había sido la cuestión…pero ellas sólo nos miraban con mala cara y nos hablaban mal…..estaba que lloraba…..de lo que mis madres podrían hacerme…a esto se refería con que no se lo que hago Einhart…"**

YA BASTA! NO ESTAMOS PARA JUEGOS! QUIEN FUE LA QUE INICIÓ TODO?!

Fui yo….. "respondia al mismo tiempo Einhart mientras lloraba…."

QUE dices?!...

Sabes que Si! Yo la manipule! Tenía ciertas dudas acerca del amor y yo lo que hice fue aprovecharme de su inocencia para que hiciera todo lo que yo deseaba!

TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE VIVIO?!

SI! DESDE CASI SIEMPRE ELLA ME GUSTABA Y YO NO SABÍA COMO ENTRAR A SU CORAZÓN…..A LO QUE CUANDO ME LLEGÓ APROVECHE ESA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD!

ENTONCES ES SU PRIMERA VEZ?!

SI! PERO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA! ASÍ QUE PORFAVOR NO LE DIGAN NADA A SUS MADRES!

NO! ELLA NO ME MANIPULÓ! YO TODO LO QUE LE HICE FUE PORQUE ME GUSTABA! ME SENTÍA MUY BIEN Y QUERÍA MÁS! TENÍA CURIOSIDAD SI…..PERO YO ESTABA CLARA DE LO QUE PODÍA PASAR! ASÍ QUE A QUIEN TIENEN QUE CASTIGAR ES A MI! YO HABLARE CON MIS MADRES! "Mis lágrimas salían mientras apretaba las manos de Einhart…no se que pasaría….pero una sola cosa era segura...nadie me la quitaría!"

LO QUE LE HICISTE?!

…no pude controlar mis impulsos….y termine por…..por…..por…HACERLA MIAAAAA! "Estaba loca de remate….como se me ocurría decir semejante perversión!"

¡!

Pero yo también….la hice…mía…

No digas esas cosas tonta! Yo fui la que me aproveche de tu posición! Y apenas podías hacer algo!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¿?

ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HAYATE?!

SI JEJEJEJE SE PELEAN POR DEFENDERSE Y LO MÁS INTERESANTE ES QUE LA INOCENTE RESULTO SER LA QUE MANDABA!

JAJAJAJAJAJA POR ESO DIGO QUE LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN!

Pero que dicen?!

Tontas! Nosotras no estamos molestas por lo que hagan o no con su vida!

Aunque si deben tener más cuidado! No pueden hacer esto en cualquier lugar!

….

No nos van a…

QUE?

Chicas…..asi como ustedes…..todos debemos vivir nuestras experiencias. Si le contamos la nuestra se ríen….y si le preguntas a tus madres más aún…

YA VA!

¿?

QUIERE DECIR QUE USTEDES, FATE-MAMA Y NANOHA-MAMA SON NOVIAS?!¡

….

Porfavor…perdonenla…

Vivio….tu nunca supiste eso?

NO! QUIERE DECIR QUE ESOS RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS DURANTE LAS NOCHES ERAN?!

Oh…..dios…..creo que se va a traumar…

…Vivio calma…

…..todo este tiempo….ustedes fueron NOVIAS?...

Mmmmmmmmm si antes de alguna de nosotras conocerte! Jejeje

La diferencia es que nosotras somos una PAREJA, es decir estamos casadas!

…..yo….dormiré ….. "tanta emoción y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, sólo me hicieron caer en un sueño…..pensé que sería difícil…..pero con todo claro…no tendré problema o eso pensé…."

Wow! Si que es sensible!

Jejeje a mi preocupa más el como las madres lo tomarán! Hay que llamarlas para que escuchen y retiren a su hija

Gracias….y disculpen…el abuso…

Sabes que está casa es tuya…..además te prefiero con una mujer que con un hombre!

Signum! Que dices?! No hay que ser radicales!

Igual una mujer es lo mejor!

Jejejejeje

….lo sabe?

No…..

Como harás?

Eso pensaré!...no quiero separarme de Vivio….ella es y siempre ha sido la indicada…y ahora que la tengo, no la perderé!

Así sería de buena la primera VEZ! JajajaJaja

Tontas….

Que sonrisa tan hermosa tienes mi niña…intenta regalárnosla siempre Si?

….ok

Bueno…..iré a llamar a Nanoha y Fate, muero por verles la cara!

Después te la tiras de Santa HAYATE!

Sabes que no lo soy! Jajajaja

Nosotras nos vestiremos…me encargaré de Vivio…..gracias….

No escuchamos? Que dijiste?

…..Gracias Tontas!

También te queremos mi amor!

….yo también….ma..dres…

¡!

VÁYANSE! "AL ver las caras de sorpresa de ellas, de la pena sólo pude empujarlas fuera de la habitación y sonreír sonrojada…..de lo bien que se sentía estar con personas que te aman….mire a mi espalda y vi ese cuerpo desnudo hermoso e impecable…nuevo de ser entregado….a mi…."

Vivio…..despierta….. "sólo podía darle pequeños besos y sentir su mejilla aún sonrojada y caliente"

…..Einhart-San?

No me llames así…..de ahora en adelante soy tu novia, lo recuerdas?...

….si…quieres ducharte conmigo?

….ok "me había tomado por sorpresa su petición, no me esperaba algo así y…mi mente sucia me jugaba otra vez una mala pasada…la ayude a levantarse viendo de frente semejante estructura….haciéndome sonrojar a tal punto que mi respiración no me ayudaba…..caminando lentamente hacia la ducha….dejando salir esa agua tan caliente para mi…que no entendía porque le decían fría….solo podía articular palabra."

Einhart…es normal…sentirse así?

Como…Vivio?

Mi…corazón.. .lo puedo escuchar….

Me necesitas?

Si…..porfavor…te estoy esperando

Te quiero sabes….

Yo más…... "No se que me ocurría…..pero solo tenía claro una cosa….que me hiciera suya…"

Nos llamo madres…..

Si….me hace feliz…

Eso era…más confianza…

Todo gracias a Vivio…..

Se parece a la madre no crees?

Así es, es casi la copia…la amo mucho

Yo también, nuestra hija a su lado sería feliz!

Pero como haremos con el compromiso?

Debe haber una forma de cancelarlo…tenemos a nuestro favor que la familia Haruno son educados….y de seguro de alguna forma podremos llegar a un buen final…

Bueno si…esta Unión no es por vienes materiales…..es más que todo para expandir un supuesto linaje…..

Si que tardan no?...

Que crees tu están haciendo?

Tu crees?!

Jajajaja me dirás que esas niñas no tienen a quien salir?

Jajajajaja cierto cierto! Pero en cualquier momento hay que llamarlas, porque ya las chicas están por llegar!

Les dijiste algo antes de venir?

Nop sólo les dije, que les tenía una sorpresa! Y que su hija estaba con nosotras!

Jajajajaja harás que les de algo en pleno momento!

Tal vez pero así es mejor!

Por eso Te Amo!

Signum Signum espera! Los demás!

Están ocupadas! Hagamos nosotras lo mismo!

Pero!

Disculpen!

Chicas?! Cuando entraron?!

Les recordamos tenemos acceso a su casa!

Oh si! Como están?!

MAL! COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESTE ESPECTÁCULO EN PLENA SALAAAA!

ES VERDAD HAYATE-CHAN….SIGNUM-SAMA…..LAS NIÑAS PUEDEN VERLAS!

Jajajaja respecto a eso….

Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama! Como están?!

Mi Amor! Buenos días, como te trataron estas….

Jajajajaja ya Nanoha, no creo que hayan echo imprudencias cierto?

Se refieren a relaciones y besos?

QUE dices Vivio?!

Ya ya ya todas vamos a sentarnos! Vivio un poco mas de calma Si?

Hayate que le hiciste a nuestra niña?!

YO?! NADA!

ENTONCES TU SIGNUM!

QUE?! LAS ÚNICAS MALAS AQUÍ SON ELLAS!

Vivio….Einhart-san?

Si…..mamas…..

Díganme que no es lo que pienso….

Que se supone hicieron…..?

Einhart…es mi novia…

TU QUE?

Sra Testarossa y Sra Takamachi, su hija y yo iniciamos una relación desde ayer

¡!

Así es mamás! Yo empecé a salir con ella desde ayer!

Ya va ya va…eso es por nuestra conversación del otro día no?

Lo sabía Nanoha….mira que ocasiona...Vivio…Einhart-san, no serán que están confundidas?

….

Claro niñas! Ustedes no saben que son esas cosas, es mera inocencia de su parte jejejeje

…..pero…..nosotras…

Parenla ahí! Nanoha Fate acaso no entienden?

Que les pasa? Aquí lo que sucede es real!

Como saben ustedes, mi Vivio aún es pequeña para definir esas cosas

Ay dios! No quería llegar a este punto, pero ya me están cansando!

SIGNUM?

TU HIJA Y LA MÍA YA SABEN QUE SOMOS PAREJAS NOSOTRAS CUATRO Y QUE TENEMOS ESE TIPO DE RELACIÓN!

¡!

Así es mamás…y yo con Einhart…tengo lo mismo…

Tan jóvenes?!

BASTA! NANOHA-MAMA FATE-MAMA USTEDES DESDE MÁS JOVENES INICIARON ESTAS RELACIONES Y NADIE LAS DETUVO! ASÍ QUE NO LO HARÁN CON NOSOTRAS! EINHART VEN! "Sin dudarlo dos veces tome a la fuerza a mi novia y le planté un apasionado beso, dejando en claro que ya no era una niña!"

…

….

…..ya….Vivio…..alejate….. "Apenas y pude despegarme de ella…era tan rápido y al mismo tiempo único…..que quería llegar a lo último….."

ENTIENDEN?! SOMOS NOVIAS Y HACEMOS TODO LO QUE USTEDES HACEN!

Esta niña….si que es impulsiva…Signum prepárate para cargarlas

Je veamos si se desmayan!

Vivio…ustedes ya…

ASÍ ES MAMÁS! YA TUVIMOS RELACIONES Y ELLA ES MÍA! Y YO DE ELLA!

…Nanoha…..yo creo que es mejor no seguir, está claro que nuestra hija está definida

…si…..

Bueno chicas porque no comemos unos aperitivos mientras hablan?!

Me parece excelente! Vamos ha cocinar Einhart!

… **.minutos mas tarde**

Así que eso fue lo que pasó?

Así es Nanoha….en ningún momento tuvimos oportunidad de acercarnos a ELLAS! Simplemente llegaron y se encerraron hasta hoy…cosa la cual nos asusto! Porque no habían aparecido, ni siquiera para ir a clases! Y cuando fuimos ha asomarnos encontrándonos con la puerta cerrada…..pensamos lo peor!

A lo que yo de golpe logre abrirla! Y lo primero que encontramos fue a Vivio desnuda durmiendo y Einhart asustada contra la pared igual desnuda!

Nos aclararon que era la primera vez de cada una y como ven están muy decididas en ello

Quiere decir que desde el día anterior paso todo…..me pregunto porque razón?

Nanoha,, todo empezó Cuando tu le diste toda esa información innecesaria a Vivio

TU crees Fate?! Será que ligó todo, llegando a sus propias conclusiones?!

Chicas yo creo que están pensando mucho! Más bien esas niñas iniciaron tarde en comparación con NOSOTRAS! Y a parte les voy diciendo que su hija no es ninguna inocente!

Porque lo dices?

Nos enteramos por ambas que la que inició y terminó todo el juego fue ELLA!

QUE?!

Exacto! No sólo salió de pervertida a ti Nanoha sino que además lleva el control como tu Fate JAJAJAJA

...

Mi Amor…eStas bien?

Yo no lo puedo creer…..mi Vivio….

Si entiendo como te sientes….

MI VIVIO ES LA QUE MANDA! YEYYYY! ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

¿?

ALGUIEN me explique que le sucede?!

TE DIGO! YO SIEMPRE ESTOY PELEANDO CON FATE PARA LLEVAR LA DELANTERA! PERO ELLA SE SALE CON LA SUYA CASI SIEMPRE!

¡!

NANOHA! Eso es algo que no deben saber!

MUUUUUOOOOO CLARO QUE SI FATE! TU ERES UNA TRAMPOSA! ASÍ QUE! QUE MI VIVIO SEA LA DOMINANTE, ME PARECE EXTRAORDINARIO!

Jajajajaja

Así que esa era tu preocupación?!

Jejejeje algo así!

Amor eres una pervertida!

Y tu mas! Que sigues con esta!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

" **Y así paso un dia agradable! Todas comiendo, jugando y divirtiéndose! LAS bromas por lo mío con Einhart no faltaban! Y ella sólo se sonrojaba, mientras yo respondía sin pena alguna! ELLA es mi novia y a todos se los dejaría claro!"**

Wow ya es de noche?

Pues Si! Si que hemos hecho bastante!

Chicas ya recogieron todo?

Si casi todo! Nos falta lavar!

Dejen eso así niñas! Para eso está el servicio!

No! Lo haremos….nosotras!

Bueno tenemos grandes hijas

Así es!

Vivio ya sabe de lo otro?...

Pues no…..Einhart pidió ser ella quien se encargaría

Como crees tu que tome esto Vivio?

Hay que esperar el momento…..pero debe ser lo más pronto…..

Será rápido…..

Vivio nos pueden ver….

No pasará!...ese beso me calentó…...además se que tu también quieres, no Einhart?

Acorralandome de esa manera….quien dice que no

Entonces…..déjate llevar por mis manos y besos

….si…..

No se…..que me hiciste…..pero no pienso otra cosa que no seas tu…te deseo…..te quiero…..eres mía…

…..mmm…..solo apúrate

" **Enseguida de haber llegado a la cocina, la felicidad que tenía se convirtió en deseo….al verla caminar con tan hermoso conjunto que definía su cuerpo a la totalidad…..me era imposible dejarla ir un momento….su gracia….su belleza…me volvía loca y no estaba para perder el tiempo! A lo que la tome por la cintura sentándola en una de las mesas para de una vez empezar a soltar sus prendas….tenia su cuerpo desnudo frente a mi una vez más y era como la primera vez…..me robe sus labios sin descanso y acariciaba su cuerpo sin parar…..baje mis manos a donde más me gustaba, dibuje círculos y círculos en ese caramelo…escuchando como intentaba tapar con sus manos esos gemidos tan apasionados…que sólo me encendían más y me hacían tocar…."**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Porque lo preguntas Nanoha?

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fueron a la cocina?

Pues no se…unos minutos. Están lavando…..

….

Nanoha?

Fate….debemos hablar claro con ella respecto a lo de Einhart

A que viene todo eso?

Nuestra hija se está enamorando…..y la de ustedes también

Si? Cuál es el problema?

Que si le damos más largas al asunto será peor….aprovechemos que está joven la relación…

No me digas que estas pensando que ellas están ahorita?!

Si me temo!

No lo había imaginado! Puede que Nanoha tenga razón!

¡!

Yo me encargaré de esto!

Nanoha que harás?!

Ya verás!

… **..segundos antes**

Vivio Vivio ya casi…..tus dedos…..

Como desees mi amor!

…Ahmmmmm…

CHICAASSSS!

¿?

QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

Nanoha-mama yo!… "Enseguida me separe de Einhart tapándola a ella con mi camisa, quedando en ropa interior con los shorts desabrochados"

UNO LES DA CONFIANZA Y SUCEDE ESTO?! "Que es lo que veo Dios! Que escenA más caliente! Por eso quería atraparlas yo!"

Sra Takamachi disculpe! No quisimos sobrepasarnos!

PERO QUE SUCEDE NANOHA?!

…..

COMO PUEDEN VER NUESTRAS HIJAS CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO QUE SE PUEDE ESTAR HACIENDO EN TODAS PARTES!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TENIAS RAZÓN!

CALLA SIGNUM NO VES QUE TENEMOS QUE ENSEÑARLES ALGO DE DECENCIA! NO PUEDEN ESTAR POR DONDE SE PAREN CON ESO!

AY SI TU LA DECENTE!

PUES SI! POR LO MENOS SE DISCIMULAR MÁS QUE ELLAS!

…CHICAS…..porfavor tápense y vengan con nosotras…..debemos hablar

Fate-mama…..de QUE?

Einhart ya faltan pocos días…..si estás tan decidida con tu nueva vida es hora que la enfrentes…

Si…..

QUE OCURRE?

Debemos hablar mi amor…

" **Cuando escuche esas palabras y sentí ese ambiente pesado…sólo pude seguirlas asustada de lo que vendría…..por alguna razón….veía como se iba alejando mi tesoro….."**

Vamos al grano! Vivio tu sabías que Einhart esta comprometida?!

No entiendo….?

No te engañes! Sabes de lo que hablábamos

…mamás…..

Así es Vivio…

Einhart…

No…te lo dije porque pensé que no seria de importancia…

No seria de importancia?!

Espera Vivio! Deja que te expliqué las cosas! Es verdad lo que dice!

Que me va a explicar?! Antes de hacer todo esto! Le costaba decírmelo?!

…..

Vivio yo no te dije nada antes porque nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto! Cuando tu me llegaste a hacer todas esas preguntas…..en mi desesperación de por lo menos sentir algo de ti! Te maneje… pero jamás pensé que saldría así!

...

Hija…todo lo que te dice no es más que la verdad…..tu estabas en tu mundo…..y ella debía seguir su camino….a lo que tomo la decisión de hacer una vida…

….entonces es mi culpa?...

No no no Vivio…..son cosas que pasan…..pero ya hemos hablado de eso, puede tener una solución…..

Cuál?...

Pues hablar, plantear lo que está ocurriendo y definir de la mejor manera la cancelación

…...como se llama tu prometido?...

¿?

Responde!

…Takeda Haruno…

Te gusta?

No…..es simple formalidad

El es un empresario como nosotras, igual de capacitado y sólo poso sus ojos en Einhart…..pero es buen hombre, Tal vez demostrándole la verdad….escuche

Y porque hay que pedirle su consentimiento?! Simplemente se le dice que no habrá nada y listo!

El problema es que ya a nivel de papeles esta establecido el compromiso….

Quiere decir que ambos deben rechazar este documento

…..

Vivio discúlpame…..yo te amo….contigo quiero estar…..

…..me voy!

Para donde vas?!

Para mi casa! Para donde más?! No quiero estar aquí hoy!

Vivio espéranos!

Hayate-chan Signum-sama gracias por todo! Me informan el día del compromiso después!

…Vivio….

CAPITULO 5: ES MÍA!

" **Después de esa charla…..no muy apetecible…me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación llorando….nada es perfecto…..porque no me di cuenta antes de que me gustaba tanto…..como iba a hacer para recuperarla…para que nadie más la tocará…Takeda Haruno….ese imbécil no la tendría….si el hablar no servía,, entonces me iría al duelo sin importar a quien me llevará! Espero aceptes…..o te irá muy mal!...pero para ello…."**

MAMÁS!

Dinos Vivio que ocurre?...

Quiero hablar del tema!

Mi Amor por hoy es suficiente…estamos PREOCUPADAS por ti…..no nos gusta verte así…

Unas tontas lágrimas no harán que la recupere! Y mucho menos que me lo tome a la ligera! ASÍ QUE YA dejen de tratarme como niña!

…

En cuanto tiempo será el compromiso?!

Dentro de 4 meses…

Tan pronto…. "No sabía que sería tan rápido…no tengo mucho tiempo entonces"

A partir de hoy necesito que me entrenen! Ambas!

¿?

Como escucharon! Desde esta misma noche empezaremos a entrenar!

Pero Vivio….de que te servirá eso?

Sólo háganlo! "tenía tanta rabia por dentro que sólo podía llorar, suplicando que me escucharán y apoyarán como siempre lo hacen"

….si lo hacemos que harás después?

NANOHA?...

Si me toca ganarle a ese….en batalla lo haré! Pero no me quitará a Einhart!

Jejejeje nos salió testaruda mi amor….

Nanoha…..crees que es lo más sano?

No lo sé…pero si no lo hacemos nosotras…..alguien más lo hará, y no permitiré que un extraño lastime a mi niña…..

…..hazlo tu entonces…..yo seré quien las detenga si se exceden

Esa es mi Fate…..

ENTONCES LO HARÁN O NO?!

Vivio te advierto que Nanoha-mama no será suave contigo como siempre

NO ME IMPORTA!

Bien…

¡!

" **Sin poder ver y tomándome totalmente desprevenida…..mi madre me había lanzado un golpe en el estómago que me hizo caer al suelo sin aire….no pensé que tendría tanta fuerza…esto no es lo mismo de siempre…a penas podía levantarme"**

Que le has hecho?!

Aléjate Fate! No es tu batalla!

Pero no ves que te has pasado?! La vas a lastimar así!

FATE-MAMA…YA ESCUCHASTE….ALEJATE!

Oh! Así que aún tienes fuerzas?

Claro que…..si….

Vamos al jardín!

Ok….. "intentaba caminar para no verme débil ante ellas…..pero era obvio que ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…..un golpe más y caería…ella nunca me mostró esa fuerza…."

Aquí estamos Vivio! Crees poder continuar?!

No le digas eso Nanoha…..sabes que apenas se sostiene

Es por su bien…responde!

Si….si puedo! "tome un poco de fuerza en el trayecto pero no era suficiente…"

Voy….

" **Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer desmayada al suelo…..fue mi madre lanzándome un golpe a la mejilla y yo cubriéndolo…pero del impacto tan fuerte me rompió la defensa, terminando con una patada en las costillas que sólo me hizo gritar del dolor y caer inconsciente….ahora ya estoy abriendo los ojos para encontrarme en mi cuarto….con vendas frías y ligeros moretones…que vergüenza…..no soy mas que inútil ante mis madres…"**

No crees que te pasaste mi amor….debiste utilizar menos fuerza

No…..Esta bien así Fate….sabemos que Takeda Haruno posee un buen nivel de pelea.….

Si pero no tan alto para que la trates así

Ya verás que será para su bien…..tranquila que sólo le daré golpes para dejarla inconsciente…

Que haré contigo….

Además Vivio tiene buena resistencia…..viste como soporto el golpe que le Di?

Si….también logro cubrir uno,, a pesar de no aguantar la potencia del mismo…..

Exacto! Se que en poco tiempo presionándola…nos podrá hacer par!

Jajaja y porque no dices superarnos!

MUUUUOOOOOO PORQUE NADIE ME GANA!

Jejeje sólo yo te puedo ganar…..cierto….hermosa…

….baka…..solo de está forma…..pervertida….

MAMÁS!

Mi niña despertaste pronto! Que quieres comer?!

Nada! Sigamos lo de ayer!

No mi AMOR, primero la comida! Además ya faltaste a clases hoy y no queremos que pierdas más. Así que el entrenamiento lo haremos los fines de semana

…

Aquí tienes el desayuno

Mamas….yo se que se preocupan por mi….y les prometo comeré todo lo que me pongan y no descuidare mis estudios! Pero yo quiero todos los días!

¡!

En esos días que quedan…..de verdad ustedes creen que podré ganarle a ese Sr?

….

Ahí tienen la respuesta…como puede ser posible que con mi entrenamiento de casi 5 años! No pueda ni defenderme ante ti Nanoha-mama! Todos estos años que me han enseñado?!

VIVIO NOSOTRAS TE HEMOS ENSEÑADO TODO LO NECESARIO PARA QUE TE DEFENDIERAS CONTRA CUALQUIERA DE TU EDAD HASTA UN POCO MÁS GRANDES QUE TU! PERO TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE TU TIENES QUE DESARROLLAR TU CAPACIDAD! LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ES FORZANDO ESA CAPACIDAD CON RIESGOS A LASTIMARTE GRAVEMENTE!

Y QUE IMPORTA?!

….

Entiendan…..yo estoy decidida a llevarme todo y a todos…..porfavor ayúdenme…..

Como decir que no…mi amor yo la entrenare cada amanecer, tarde y noche…..

Tanto?! No crees que estas exagerando?! La romperas antes del tiempo!

Mírala…esta dispuesta a todo…y veo en ella nuestra fortaleza….

Vivio…

Cuento contigo Fate-mama?

…..si Mi niña

Bien! Ya estoy lista! Empecemos mama!

Lo harás bajo mis reglas! Primero tendrás que derrotar a Hayate! Luego a Signum! Después a Fate! Y de último a mi!

Como?!

Así es, Tal cual escuchaste! Si no logras superar esas barreras, no pelearas contra mi!

Pero Nanoha-mama no le veo sentido el entrenar con alguien mas si no es tan fuerte Como tu?!

Vivio tu le ves sentido que se desperdicie cada día que te queda desmayándote por uno o dos golpes míos?!

…no

BUENO entonces ya todo claro! Entrenaras los dos primeros meses en casa de ellas! ASÍ QUE prepara tus maletas, porque a partir de hoy vivirás allá hasta la fecha programada!

Mi Amor! Pero…no es muy duro de tu parte

No! Y se que Vivió entiende! Ya mismo hablaré con las chicas para que te entrenen de la manera que establecí! Cuento contigo Vivio?!

Si mama! Te prometo que en dos meses vendré a vencerlas!

Jejejeje esa es mi niña

" **Ya habiendo organizado todo….me encontraba camino a la casa de Einhart….estaba nerviosa por la idea de tener que enfrentarme con mis hermanas o como las hacia llamar…..sabia que eran fuertes, una más que la otra pero no sabía cuanto…..y el sólo hecho de que ella me viera en este plan que yo me inventé.. .me hacia sonrojar…"**

Ya vienen para acá Signum

Será divertido no crees?

Pues si, pero no me gustaría lastimarla…

Hayate le prometimos a Nanoha no tener piedad con ella. Esta dispuesta a sufrir si es necesario. Así que no te permito que seas suave!

Pero Signum tampoco debemos lastimarla a gravedad!

Sólo debes hacer un intermedio! No la mates Pero tampoco vayas a ser suave! Recuerda que el dolor y la impotencia son nuestra fortaleza…..

Que haré contigo…

Confío en ti!

Jejeje vamos a darle la nueva a Einhart…..esa si que se va a sorprender

Toda una película jajajaja

" **Me encontraba sin vida en mi cuarto…la había perdido? Me preguntaba…..ese día se fue de mi casa sin decirme nada…..y hoy no fue a clases…me está esquivando…soy una tonta…perderé a quien amo…por un estúpido compromiso…espero salir de esto pronto…"**

Einhart….tenemos que hablar contigo

Pasen…..

Porque lloras?

No lloraba…..

Sabes que cuentas con nosotras… haremos todo lo posible para que en estos meses esto quede anulado…..

…y si…..ya perdí a Vivio….?

No lo creo mi AMOR! Esa niña Te Ama!

Ustedes creen?!

Así es, te venimos a dar la noticia! A partir de hoy, ella se quedara con nosotros por 2 meses!

No entiendo?...

Te explico….

… **.minutos más tarde**

CHICASSSS! LLEGAMOS!

YA LLEGO LA RUIDOSA!

QUE RARO NO LAS ENCUENTRO HACIENDO TONTERÍAS EN LA EENTRADA!

QUIERES UNIRTE?!

EN TUS SUEÑOS!

JAJAJA

Eso es bueno! Que estemos alegres todas! Vivio porque te escondes?

...gracias por recibirme! Les prometo me portare bien y ayudare con todo!

No te preocupes! Que sólo te quedes con nosotras es suficiente!

Vivio…..

Einhart…

Bueno niñas nosotras nos adelantaremos. Organizaremos todo y pues en minutos las esperamos en el jardín…

Gracias….

Porque haces todo esto?

Ya tu sabes la respuesta….

Deja que todo se solucione con calma

Espero así sea. Sino me iré a la fuerza!

Y tu crees que el es débil? Les hace reto a nuestras madres…..

No me importa…..le ganare

Eres una ingenua sabes?

Te enamoraste de una!

" **Por razón alguna, la recibida AMOROSA que ambas esperábamos, se torno una pelea…lo que iban a ser besos, eran golpes agresivos…todo cariño lo demostramos en base al dolor que recibían nuestros cuerpos con cada patada y técnica que conectamos…la entrada que antes parecía una perla,, estaba siendo volcada. Se veían rastros de sangre en nuestros labios y moretones en los brazos…"**

" **Al compararnos teníamos la misma fuerza, la diferencia era que ella en agilidad me superaba…haciéndome caer de una patada en la cara…para tomarme por las manos y no dejarme levantar…"**

Así que está es tu mejor pelea?

Claro que no! Suéltame! "no podía zafarme, el peso de su cuerpo y la fuerza de agarre me tenían prisionera….."

Vivio….yo te amo…

….bésame

" **La verdad para que explicar mucho de lo que pasó, se imaginarán…..estábamos consumiéndonos en ese beso desesperado, como si en meses no lo hubiésemos sentido….nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de aferrarse al otro…..por nosotras ahí mismo terminamos ahí mismo lo que empezamos…pero…..siempre están unos extras"**

MI CASAAAAAAA!

NIÑAS PERO QUE HICIERON?!

¡!

…...

NO PUDIERON TAN SIQUIERA PENSAR EN EL JARDÍN?! O EN LA HABITACIÓN!

JAJAJA ASÍ ES EL ROMANCE!

SIGNUM! TU ERES LA QUE VAS A RECOGER TODO ESTO!

Las odio…

Yo soy yo tu primera oponente no?!

Porfavor cálmense un poco….y vamos al jardín

Que….le ocurre?...

Tendrás que lidiar con Hayate…esta molesta….

Fate-mama…..me matara?

Algo así….

CAPITULO 6: ENTRENANDO I

" **Llegamos al jardín y sólo podía sentir a la muerte misma delante de mi….Hayate estaba molesta…..y no seria suave conmigo…..esta vez su amabilidad no seria mi ayuda…..pensaba en si podía ganarle….que tan fuerte sería? Claro mi desgaste con Einhart no me ayudaba mucho….pero no era excusa para no seguir! Como sea le demostraría mi potencial!"**

Hayate recuerda que ya Vivio sufrió un desgaste, no seas tan dura con ella

Es tu batalla o la mía Nanoha?

Mamá no te preocupes, estaré bien

Eso quisiera….tan sólo no la mates si?

Lo pensaré! Así como lo pensaron con mi casa! Iniciemos!

Fate…..me quedaré sin hija…...

Jejeje en caso de que este realmente sería la detenemos AMOR, así que relájate

Ok…

VIVIO TAKAMACHI PREPÁRATE!

LISTA!

" **Nos mirábamos en silencio, yo tomaba posición de defensa….ya que sabía….que su fuerza no era tan grande como la de mi madre pero si que era bastante ágil. A lo que fácilmente si ella quería, lograría golpearme cuantas veces quisiera….y no me iba a pasar lo mismo que mí mamá! Por lo menos un golpe le insertaría! Así tenga que sacrificarme!"**

" **Ninguna se movía….hasta que se me ocurrió pestañear para encontrarla frente a mi, y sin poder moverme a tiempo, recibí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que me hizo retroceder….estaba aturdida….no me había echo caer como cuando Nanoha-mama….pero si me mareaba…cuando intentaba recuperar mi posición. Otro golpe ya tenía encima!...intentaba lanzar golpes, pero se veía como se reía de mi al esquivarlos con facilidad…perdía más y más fuerzas…..en poco el cuerpo no me daría para más….."**

Que te pasa Vivio?! Tan débil eres?!

Claro….que no!

Pues me da es pena!

" **Algo tenía que hacer….era cierto daba pena…..solo me sostenía y lo poco que esquivaba, el simple roce me afectaba…que haría….que haría…ya se….."**

¿?

Que hace Vivio? Se ha descubierto por completo?

Que será jejejeje

Pretendes retarme con tu fuerza?!

Así es! Tus golpes son tan débiles que no vale la pena que me proteja! "vamos atácame todo lo que quieras! Sólo necesito aguantar un poco mas y darle el golpe que pueda con las fuerzas que me quedan…"

Te arrepentirás de ese ego!

… "Aquí viene! Sólo uno más podré aguantar! Es mi último chance! Y palabra cierta fue…..sentí el impacto en el estómago y sólo reaccione de manera automática dándole el golpe que tenía esperando…..en la mejilla….para caer inscociente….."

Que?...

Jajajaja te dieron uno Hayate!

Se desmayó?! Hey hey Vivio!

….

Nanoha la mate!

Claro que no Hayate, sólo la sacaste de este mundo jajajaja

Enserio?...

Y mira, no te diste cuenta acaso? Te dio un golpe

Fate?...si…me dejó un buen rasguño

Esa es mi hija! Acepta que por lo menos lo sentiste!

Pues no la verdad

Muuuuooooo sólo porque estabas molesta

JAJAJAJAJA

" **Escuchaba ruidos y ruidos, gente hablando y riendo….me llegaba un olor muy sabroso. Cuando abro los ojos…observo a todos sentados en el comedor muy alegres, almorzando….y sólo sonríe por la Familia que tenía…iba a llorar una vez mas…..por otra vez ser una débil…cuando una cuchara con un poco de sopa fue acercada a mi boca…..era ella…"**

Vivio….siéntate porfavor…..toma un poco…..

Einhart…gracias

Esta sabrosa?

Si…..muy…..sabrosa "Sin poder aguantar sólo solté las lágrimas abrazándola con miedo a perderle…..era débil…..solo el silencio recibía de ella…"

…..

No llores Vivio!

Mamás!...yo perdí

Y que tiene de malo?

Hayate? Que te paso en la mejilla? "la tenía roja hinchada como si le hubiesen dado un golpe!..."

Ese es tu regalo de más temprano

Disculpa….no fui suficiente reto…

Así como tu, tus madres y nosotras pasamos por diferentes experiencias para llegar a donde estamos!

De verdad?

Claro! Que pensabas?! Que nacimos con todo?! Jajajaja

Además mi niña, muy valiente fue lo que hiciste y estamos orgullosas de tu capacidad! No esperábamos que le dieras un golpe a Hayate, con lo rápida que es!

Entonces tengo oportunidad de superarte?!

Wow si que aspira alto no? Jajajaja

Eso lo veremos en un mes!

Y espero te entrenen bien! Porque yo seré mucho más difícil que ella Vivio!

Eres una tonta Signum! Me haces sentir débil!

Gracias a todas!

" **Y así paso el primer mes! Los primeros días fueron rudos para mi, ya que no terminaba de recuperarme Cuando ya venía la otra pelea…era agotador…..me decía como podían aguantar tanto sin notarse algo de cansancio…la suerte era que tenía a mi novia….que cada día me trataba como a una bebé y me daba todo lo que necesitaba….."**

Ya con hoy es un mes Vivio! Esta de más decir suerte!

Lo mismo opino! "Hayate y yo luchabamos a la par, no nos controlábamos, ya que la amabilidad había quedado atrás…..se notaba en ambas que ya estábamos cansadas, tantos días me habían fortalecido pero definitivamente un descanso completo no me caería mal…..ya con los últimos golpes por ambos lados….solo nos podíamos sostener y por su puesto ninguna se atrevía a dar el último paso porque significaría su pérdida…..pensaba en que hacer…"

Nanoha no crees que es que obvio que ambas tienen la misma fuerza?

Si, pero no es suficiente!

Porque?

Simple Fate, Nanoha sabe que conmigo no se las verá fácil y tampoco seré amable con ella

Pero Signum tu nivel es distinto al de Hayate. No puedes pretender atacar con todo?!

Recuerda, una batalla es una batalla. Y el enemigo no tendrá piedad contigo!

…..

Una cosa si te advierto Signum. Haz lo que quieras! Pero llegas a matar o a lastimar a Vivio de manera que quede inhabilitada …y te mataré! De acuerdo?!

Tranquila Nanoha, sabes que tengo años que no mato a nadie

Que esperanza…

Se mueven…

" **Sin saber que hacer….ambas sólo nos lanzamos a lo que nos quedaba…..a diferencia que yo sólo pensé en lo mas loco…como sabía su puño llegaría un poco mas rápido…no me arriesgaría a que me golpeara…..cosa que decidí agacharme en el momento del choque para golpearla con mi cabeza en su barbilla…dolió mucho…..pero lo valió…"**

¿?

Auuuuccccchhhhh! Mi cabeza! Hayate eres….

KO

Se desmayó…."al verla en ese estado….solo pude suspirar para caer sentada al suelo sonriendo…"

HEEEYYYY! QUE PASO?!

ESTA VIVA?

VEAMOS…

¡! "Signum había tomado los labios de Hayate, algo apasionado para nuestros ojos! Cosa que hizo despertar de manera automática a la víctima y dándole tal cachetada que cayó varios metros de nosotros"

QUE CREES QUE HACES SIGNUM?! QUIERES QUE TE MATE?!

Realmente….peleo con todas sus fuerzas?!

Jajajaja si mi niña, es sólo que Signum sabe sacar una fuerza especial en ella

Enserio?

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Vivio Takamachi, estoy orgullosa de ti!

Einhart….gracias

Je que les parece si descansamos por hoy, ya mañana crees poder seguir tu entrenamiento?

Si…. "Estaba más que agotada y pensar que me quedaban horas de descanso….me ponía mal…tenía fiebre y de verdad estaba en mi punto de quiebre…..pero no podía decir un no"

Sra Takamachi Sra Testarossa! Le tomaré a su hija lo que resta del día y el que sigue!

¡!

Ella y yo tenemos coSas que hacer! Así que lo siento! "fui tomada de la mano sacada a la fuerza del lugar con mi novia roja como un tomate"

Jajajaa si que es atrevida no?

Si….pero considera a nuestra hija. Se dio cuenta que a penas podía con su vida

Bueno y que haremos con la nuestra mientras?

Ven a la habitación conmigo y lo descubrirás…

JO te pusiste caliente Fate-chan jejejeje

Ignorare eso boba! Hayate tu que harás?

Pues estoy muy cansada, si no estuviera acostumbrada a esto…..ya hubiese caído….necesito un baño relajante…

Y Signum?

Esa tonta que se muera en el frío, ojalá no despierte hasta mañana…

Jajajajaja dudo que se pierda una noche

Si para que mentir jejejeje

Descansen!

Mi amor gracias por lo que hiciste….

Me debes una tonta!

Como te diste cuenta que estaba en este estado?...

Te conozco mas de lo que piensas…. .

No me quiero mover de esta cama….me pesa todo…..

Aún te queda una última batalla por lidiar

Cuál será?

Serás mía….

Difícil que la gane esta vez…

Disfrútala….

" **Siendo desnudada por mi acompañante, sólo me dejaba llevar por lo que me hacía…..estuve contra la cama de espaldas a mi pareja sosteniéndome con mis rodillas y brazos…. mientras sólo me hacían gemir con cada caricia, beso y mordida aplicada, ..esa mujer me hacía suya de la forma y con la fuerza que quería…esa noche sólo pude caer plácidamente en sus brazos por cuanto me hizo su propiedad …."**

CAPITULO 7: ENTRENANDO II

" **Ya faltaban 3 meses…y según lo que tenía entendido ese Sr…tenía un poder intermedio entre Signum y Fate-mama…es decir era más fuerte que Signum pero no tan fuerte como mi madre…..mientras que yo aún no podía llegarle ni a los pies a Signum…por lo que me contaban…hoy por fin era mi primer día de pelea con ella…..y yo no creía la magnitud de su poder hasta que lo sentí…"**

Hoy es nuestro día Vivio!

Así es Signum, no quiero que seas amable conmigo

El derrotar a Hayate te subió muchos los humos no?

No es eso…sólo tengo confianza en mi misma

Bueno chicas! No hemos llegado y ya van a empezar?!

Disculpa Hayate….

No te preocupes mi amor, que ya sea dentro o fuera de la casa, sabes el resultado

…..

Signum no trates así a mi niña!

Es verdad Nanoha para que mentirle?! Todavía le falta mucho

…

Sólo no te excedas…no la lastimes tanto

Tu también Fate-mama?...

Así es la ley del más fuerte niña!

Signum me tienes cansada! Te crees muy fuerte! Todas te apoyan! Demuéstrame la fuerza que tienes!

Jajajaja niña, si te la demuestro te mataría! Y no quiero después problemas!

Eres una repugnante!

Y espero estés listas que yo no seré como las otras

Ya llegamos…

Ya verás que te calla….

" **Sin pasar cinco segundos de haber llegado al jardín…no terminaba de prepararme cuando sentí un golpe tan fuerte como el de Nanoha-mama en la mejilla…que me hizo caer en el suelo con sangre en los labios, totalmente mareada…..no entendía que pasaba y porque ese ataque tan rápido….."**

Pero miren! Si aguanta jajajajaja

Pero…..que…..haces?!

Que crees tu?! Pelear! O es que creías iba a dar charlas matutinas y darte tiempo a prepararte?! Pues olvídalo niña! El enemigo no espera!

...estúpida

Perdón?! Acaso quieres que esto acabe rápido?!

" **No podía moverme…..el golpe que me dio me tenía aturdida….y sabía que no podía hacer nada…más que ponerme en defensa….cosa que tampoco funcionó….ya que el golpe que vino era más fuerte que el anterior y no sólo quebró mi defensa lanzándome por los aires sino que también me lastimó el brazo hasta casi fracturar…..sólo se escuchó…un grito de dolor desesperado…...y otra vez caí desmayada en mi primer día….odiaba esto…..que me hicieran sentir basura…..y lo peor que Nanoha-mama sólo había jugado conmigo….."**

Vivio Vivio!

Mira como la dejaste Signum!

Sabíamos que esto pasaría, así que no se quejen que me supe controlar

ESTA sangrando! Y lastimaste los músculos del brazo! Sabes que no se recuperará en un día!

No me importa! Todas nosotras pasamos por esto y más! Te prometí que no la mataría o inhabilitaría! Más que no le haría daño!

Eres una!

Quieres pelear conmigo Nanoha?!

La que está con los humos muy altos eres tu! Debería bajártelos!

No te creas mucho! La batalla te puedo dar!

Vamos a verlo!

SSSSSPLAAAAASSSH

¿?

CALMENSE LAS DOS!

FATE….

HAYATE…

EINHART LLEVA A VIVIO A LA CASA Y HAZLE LOS TRATAMIENTOS PERTINENTES, MAÑANA CONTINUAMOS!

Ok…

Porque tienen que pelear?!

Ella empezó Hayate…..yo sólo hice mi papel!

Es cierto Nanoha! Si quieres seguir con esto, te calmas de ahora en adelante!

FATE….no ves como lastimó a nuestra hija?!

Si! Lo vi! Y quiero vengarme! Pero no es lo correcto! Y tampoco Vivio lo quería así!

…..

Por lo menos Fate piensa más que tu….

Te advierto Signum que hago esto por Vivio! Pero no creas que no me duele lo que le hiciste!

Entonces que quieren que haga?! Soy suave con ella para que no aprenda nada?!

Suave no! Pero por lo menos dale un poco de paciencia! Entiende que no tiene tu poder y cada vez que quieras la tumbaras! Intenta bajarle un poco para que se adapte a ti!

…..me voy a duchar

Signum espera! Disculpen chicas!

Fate….crees que haya escuchado…

Si amor…se que si…..

….donde estoy? "Despertaba con un dolor de cabeza y con mi mano derecha sin poder moverla….de la rabia…..solo podía llorar….."

…no llores amor…..

Einhart?

Si….calma…..ya verás que en horas podrás estar mejor…ven te traje comida

….todas juegan conmigo….

Porque lo dices? Abre la boca, yo te cuidaré hasta que sanes

Si no te tuviera….te amo

Yo también mi amor…. "nos dimos un cálido beso que duro unos segundos…pero….Vivio sólo lloraba y yo sólo podía calmarla"

Nanoha-mama…me mintió….

En que….?

No uso toda su fuerza…tan sólo me trato como a una niña…..

Porque dices eso?

En esta pelea…pude notar como Signum fácilmente sin enseriarse me dio un golpe tan fuerte y hasta mayor que el que había recibo con mi mama…..

…..amor….tienes que entender una cosa….

Que?!

Nuestras madres…..siempre han estado a un nivel muy superior que nosotras…..y que ahorita tu en tan poco tiempo hayas logrado alcanzar el nivel de una de ellas, es más que asombroso

…

Ahorita lo importante es que sanes…..para que mañana puedas continuar

….crees que soy fuerte?

La más fuerte de todas!

Jejejeje eres una boba…..

Y tu una ingenua…..

" **Los días pasaron más rápido…pero eran más dolorosos cada uno…si no salía con un brazo inmóvil…..era con una pierna…sino me lastimaba las costillas hasta casi romperlas…..mi rostro ya no tenía forma….si no era sangre por la boca…..lo era por la nariz…una vez hasta me rompió la cabeza…..y el oído me sangro…pelear con ella, era totalmente diferente a con Hayate…..salía casi inconsciente de las batallas si no fuera porque me tenía piedad…."**

Pensemos, cuantos golpes ya has aguantado hoy Vivio?

…cinco

Bien, le ponemos más fuerza entonces?

….haz lo que quieras… "me molestaba su actitud…..como sabía no podía contra ella, me intimidaba….yo tenía la ventaja de la agilidad y por ello me escapaba de algunos golpes…..pero eso valía nada cuando me golpeaba….mas cuando decía que aumentaría la fuerza…era un rotundo inconsciente….y ya me tenía harta! Ya llevábamos 15 dias entrenando! Y todavía no podía ni hacerle sacar el 50% de su poder…ya que se lo tomaba en juego….la quería matar! Hasta ahorita podía mantenerme de pie y seguir moviendo…..pero ya con un cuerpo pesado que si lo descuidas caería…quiero hacerle frente….un puño mío contra el de ella…debo hacerlo….aunque sea una vez!..."

Creo que hoy vuelves a caer JAJAJAJAJAJA

Tu…. "sin pensar me abalance contra ella! Aprovechando que se distraía….logrando que mi puño chocara con el de ella…dejándome estar un poco mas cerca para sostener ambas manos con las mías"

Que crees que haces?

Callandote esa boca! "la presionaba con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás para poder cortar su ataque y alcanzarle un golpe"

…..muy buen intento Pero no has entendido que aún te queda por recorrer

¡! "de una patada en el estómago me saco el aire y caí al suelo….con lágrimas afuera…fui lenta…ahorita estaba en sus pies….…"

No estuvo mal pero no hagas eso con un enemigo que te supera, fácilmente te puede acabar…..

….no he terminado! "con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, logre acertar en 15 dias el primer golpe en su estómago.. …..haciéndola retorcer un poco por el dolor…cosa que al tiempo sonríe para mi satisfacción, recibiendo una cachetada que me hizo caer dormida"

…esta niña

Signum como esta?

Sáquenla de aquí…..que me da es lástima, verla en ese estado…

Ok…

Mi Amor…..estas Bien?

Se nota?...

Un poco….para verte…

…

Si pega fuerte lo sé….de a poco no me saca el aire…..

Te ha lastimado…..

Creo saber como la entrenare…tiene bastante potencial…..solo no sabe usarlo

Te sostengo?

Je tampoco así…si podrías darme un buen masaje

Claro amor…...

… **.Día Nr 16**

Amor ya casi es hora

Si lo sé…sólo me preocupa el tiempo..

Todavía tienes

Mira cuantos días han pasado y aún no puedo ni hacerle pelea

Eso lo resolverás….

Gracias a ti…..es que puedo seguir

Ven….nos esperan para desayunar

Nanoha-mama….

… **.en el comedor**

Vivio como amaneciste?!

Bien….gracias

Te ocurre algo?

Tu sabes lo que me pasa….

…..No sabemos a que te refieres. Nos explicas por favor

Porque jugaste conmigo?!

¿?

No pongas esa cara! Cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez, no fue más con un simple porción de tu fuerza! Yo estaba contenta pensando que podía resistir tu fuerza después de haber vencido a Hayate! Pero ahora que peleo con Signum….me doy cuenta que me trataste como a una niña desde el principio!

…..así que es eso

Hija…no crees que estas exagerando? Nanoha-mama lo hizo fue por tu Bien, y te quiso demostrar parte de los límites que tienes que superar

La estas excusando Fate-mama, así como yo…..pensé que ella estaba realmente sería esa noche! Y no fue más que lastima!

….

MIRA RUIDOSA! NO ME VAS A DAÑAR EL DESAYUNO CON TUS MALCRIADECES!

Como?

Signum no le digas nada porfavor!

CLARO QUE SI! ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ! ESTAS A UN NIVEL MUY POR DEBAJO DE NOSOTRAS AHORITA! NO PUEDES CONMIGO, RECIBIENDO TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE HAS TENIDO! ANTES NO HABRÍAS NI EXISTIDO SI NANOHA HUBIERA QUERIDO ATACARTE CON TODA SU FUERZA!

….

ASI ES COMO TIENES QUE ESTAR CALLADA! DEJA DE PERDER LA VIDA Y EL TIEMPO VALIOSO QUE TE QUEDA QUEJANDOTE! ENTIENDE QUE CON ESE EGO Y ESE AIRE DE LASTIMA QUE DAS! NO LLEGARÁS LEJOS!

….

Tiene razón….Vivio

Einhart ….

Quieres superarme?!

Signum?

Ven conmigo!

…

Ven esas piedras?

Wow! Es gigante! "las piedras que habían aparecido en el jardín, eran tan grandes que parecían montañas! Median metros y metros!"

No crees que te sobrepasaste?

No…..si puede con ellas, podrá pelear conmigo

Pretendes lo que pienso….

Así es, pero agregare algo mejor

Que?

Ella necesita fuerza y resistencia, sin eso no es nadie. Así que acelerare el proceso

Jejejeje no la mates

Así será Fate

VIVIO!

SI?!

TU TAREA VA A SER DESTRUIR ESA PIEDRA!

¿?

PORQUE PONES ESA CARA?!

No es muy grande?...

Te parece? Yo la veo pequeña

….. "quede muda al ver como la roca se partía en pedazos de un roce sin el más mínimo esfuerzo"

Como puedes ver es más fácil de lo que crees

Y como logro eso?

Primero olvídate de toda limitación, segundo la fuerza no es cuestión de lanzar golpes, es más concentrar energía en ellos y tercero al ser una blandengue, no sólo te haré sangrar las manos hasta que entiendas el punto sino que tendrás a Einhart que te hará el daño necesario en el proceso! Captaste todo?!

La pondrás a ella a que me golpee mientras peleo con una PIEDRA? No entiendo?

Tu solo haz lo que se te ordena y ya!

Pero es que Einhart….

Ese ego tuyo será tu perdición…..Einhart te agradezco no tengas piedad con ella! Si te encuentro siendo suave,, seré yo quien la haré pagar por subestimarte! Entendido!

Sabes que quien me subestima…muere

Esa es nuestra hija!

Pero que dicen?

Nos vamos, empiecen…hazla sufrir

….

Asi que…..yo sólo tengo que dejarme golpear por ti

Si quieres algo mejor que eso?

Tranquila me dedicaré a mi piedra

No seas tan tonta

¡! "fue tan rápida que no la vi, hasta sentir el impacto tan fuerte en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo…esa fuerza? De donde la había sacado?...era muy parecida a la que me aplicaba Signum…."

Si no quieres que te de más fuerte, es mejor que te pongas seria

Desde cuando…

No eres la única que tiene poder…..así que Muévete y empecemos! No perderé el tiempo aquí!

….. "que estaba pasando…..la mujer que conocía…..había cambiado, me trataba mal y no podía moverme porque ya venía un golpe más fuerte que el anterior…..tenia la fuerza de Signum?...pensaba mientras golpeaba a medias la piedra, porque el dolor no me permitía concentrar…."

Lo haces mal! ESTAS golpeándola por hacerlo! Debes concentrar tu energía!

Muy fácil para ti decirlo! Ya que no eres a la que molestan

Yo puedo destruir esa PIEDRA! Y soportar tus golpes! Así que Muévete en hacerlo también!

….

Intenta esquivarlos o combatirlos mientras estas en lo otro….solo te doy ese secreto

….gracias

Ok empecemos!

" **No sabía que sería tan difícil…..combatir con Einhart era igual de difícil que con Signum….apenas y me dejaba fuerzas para golpear mi objetivo…..tenia fuerza….mas que yo….podría aceptar…..sus golpes eran dolorosos….pero sentía que en cierto punto ella quedaba casi en su límite.. …..cosa que tenía a mi favor porque yo ganaba más fuerza….en nuestros roces…..yo sólo tenía una cosa en mente….GANAR…"**

" **Habían pasado 10 días …..ya tenía encima la fecha tope y aún no podía con Einhart ni con esa piedra…estaba súper agotada…y se notaba que ella también…..solo quería descansar…..pero no me podía dar ese lujo…..a lo que respire profundo…y me volví a preparar para su llegada…..me preguntaba con esta nueva fuerza podía vencer a Signum?"**

Estas agotada?

Eso te digo a ti…

El hecho de que seas mi novia…no quiere decir que te la ponga fácil

Porque no vienes con todo entonces?

….dejémoslo por hoy

Porque?

Ya hemos tenido suficiente y haz avanzado bastante…..

Pero aún no he podido contigo ni con la PIEDRA?!

Eso crees tu…

Pero no se como….

Tengo que hacerlo todo…colócate frente a ella

" **Estando frente a esa barrera….Siento como Einhat me abraza por detrás….tomando mi cuerpo de forma tan brusca que sólo me hizo quejar….no entendía que hacia…sólo me acariciaba sin piedad…."**

Que sientes?

…..me lástima…..

Esa pasión.. …trasladala a tus puños e intenta golpearla

….."Me deje llevar por el deseo de mi cuerpo…..mi cuerpo se estaba aligerando a medida que pensaba en ella…...sentia esa electricidad recorrer mi puño…ya no era en mi cuerpo….sino en un solo punto…y…sólo la golpee…..la habia atravesado...cayendo frente a mi en varios pedazos"

Te diste cuenta?

….si

Ahora que entendiste, sólo debes aplicarlo en cada pelea…..y verás que no sólo podrás con Signum sino con más!

No entendí del todo…..

Vivio…..no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Tienes razón…así que entre más rápido mejor

¿? "estaba sorprendida! Me están besando….me empujaba contra el suelo para atraparme con su peso…..su lengua no dejaba de jugar con la mía…..me estaba matando….era mucha presión….levanto mi pierna para dejar descubierto su objetivo….y sin pensarlo penetrarme con pasión y fuerza…sólo esas acciones tan imprudentes….me tenía tan húmeda que no paraba de gemir….."

Continúa!...hazme tuya!

Eres….unica…..Einhart…..

Siente….…..como me vengo!

YA TERMINARON?

¡!

Veo que no podemos dejarlas a solas un segundo…

Es tu culpa Fate…..lo tomo de ti

Yo?! Que se supone hago mal Nanoha?!

A Fate le gusta en todos lados como a ellas! Jajajaja

SON UNAS METIDAS! CUANTO TIEMPO TIENEN AQUÍ?!

Déjame pensar…desde que iniciaron!

Escuchamos el estruendo a la roca romperse y salimos alegres a felicitarte! Cuando me encuentro que MI NIÑA ESTÁ HACIENDO COSAS ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS!

JAJAJAJA

… **.minutos más tarde**

Vivio! En 3 días nos encontramos aquí!

¿?

Serás amable Signum?

No, sólo que en el estado que está, si definimos esto mañana perderá!

….

Bueno para todos será bueno un descanso no creen?

Vamos a disfrutar un poco de la vida normal! Ya tenemos 2 meses viviendo en una batalla campal!

Muuuoooooooo Fate…yo quería ver más!

En poco tendrás más amor!

Te lo dejo pasar si das un buen espectaculo!

Lo intentaré!

Oigan! No hablen como si ya me hubiesen derrotado!

JajajaJaja

" **Gracias al espectacular entrenamiento que me dio mi novia jejeje pude definir que recibí torturas innecesarias por días! Signum es una…ella sabía que tenía que enseñarme…...ahora me vengare en poco tiempo!"**

… **.día llegado**

Espero no te hayas descuidado?

No Fate-mama! Estos días descanse y seguí entrenando con ayuda de Einhart!

Gracias Einhart! Si que sabes hacer tu trabajo!

…es un placer Sra Testarossa y Sra Takamachi!

UstedeS dejen de hablar tanto y empecemos de una vez! Me cansé de esperar!

Aquí estoy!

" **Así como fui enseñada,, así mismo reaccione! Me lancé al ataque antes de que ella pudiera prepararse! Dando el primer golpe en su defensa, haciendola retroceder! Si! Esto sería divertido!"**

Vaya! Si que eres fuerte! No me lo esperaba!

Esta vez seré yo! Quien te verá en el suelo!

Deja de hablar tanto y demuestralo!

" **No parabamos en ningún instante! Nuestra batalla era agresiva! Y ninguna se daba tiempo de respirar! Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior! Y más terreno volaba por los aires del impacto que ocasionaban nuestros choques! Esta pelea la estaba esperando! Este poder, está adrenalina! Quería más!"**

Chicas no creen que van muy rápido? No llevan ni 5 minutos y ya están poniéndose serias…..

No podemos detenerlas…

Opino lo mismo. Signum es agresiva y Vivio es terca como la madre, así que es pérdida de tiempo

Como que terca?! Gracias a mi, ella ha llegado a este punto! Más bien soy la buena en todo esto!

Jejejeje aún así, a pesar del entrenamiento recibido. No existe diferencias actualmente entre ellas

Dices que ambas tienen el mismo poder?

Asi es. Esta pelea acabara de dos formas. Empatadas o muertas….

Muuuuoooo no digas eso! Estamos aquí para ello!

Cierto…lo que me preocupa es lo que viene después…..

Aún estas preocupada por pelear contra ella?

Si….no quiero lastimarla

Fate….ella aún está joven y no necesariamente tiene que ser la definitiva en este mes que tendrá contigo

Como así?

Sabemos que a Vivio le falta mucho para alcanzarte y claro está aún más a mi!

Jejejeje que ego…..y que aconsejas entonces?

Extiende el tiempo!

Me estas recomendando que juegue con ella hasta la fecha tope?

No lo veas así! Míralo mas como un favor que le harás! Primero porque Vivio aún no está preparada para alcanzarte ni mucho menos vencerte! Tiene que experimentar más, antes de darle la oportunidad de tener tanto poder!

Aún la ves como una niña no?

No es eso….solo no está mental ni físicamente preparada….ahorita no lo siente…..pero después de estos 4 meses el cuerpo se las cobrará…y si no queremos que llegue ha algo que nos podamos arrepentir….es mejor darle lo que necesite para vencer a Haruno y luego dejarla seguir su vida

Por primera vez Nanoha dice algo maduro!

Hayate! La cortas!

Entonces…..eso haré…..la entrenare hasta el punto que considere

Ella no se da cuenta ahorita. Pero a medida que ha ganado más fuerza y resistencia, más rápido se le ve agotada…..cada día que tiene para descansar y las horas que le restan para lo mismo…las toma para dormir al máximo

Yo la he visto…..tiene la razón Sra Takamachi

Einhart?

Ahí me das la razón….tiene la capacidad para recibir los entrenamientos y controlar esas nuevas fuerzas…..pero su cuerpo aún no está listo para algo tan abrupto. Ella tiene que desarrollar sus propias capacidades con el tiempo….así como cada una de nosotras….no forzándola como estamos haciendo. Y de seguro Signum también lo habrá notado. Por ello la dejo descansar antes de la batalla

Bien! Confía en mi! Yo haré que salga ilesa y lista!

Lo se amor! Por ello estoy tranquila. No permitas que nuestra hija se lastime

" **Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…ya estoy agotada…es que nunca piensa caer?! Ahí está frente a mi…se le ve cansada…es acaso no puedo derribarla?...tengo que usar lo aprendido…respira….."**

Porque no definimos esto de una vez?

¿?

Ambas estamos agotadas y ya quiero acabar para ducharme

No te lo tomes a la ligera!

Al contrario niña! No los estoy poniendo fácil! Un golpe y todo acaba!

Que propones?!

Simple! Con todo lo que nos queda, ataquemos una vez más y de ahí decidamos el resultado!

Ja un golpe es lo que quieres….

LISTA?!

Si!

" **Y ahí estábamos las dos chocando nuestros puños en la mejilla de cada una….para sólo resultar que ambas después del impacto…..habíamos caído inconsciente….."**

Terminó….

Ya era hora. Fue bueno lo que hizo Signum

Vamos a meterlas a la casa

… **minutos más tarde**

Pero que dolor de cabeza! Que idea tan mala tuve!

Signum estas Bien?!

Si mi amor…que paso con Vivio?

Aún sigue durmiendo. Einhart la esta cuidando

Esa niña tiene mucho potencial, pero debe tener mas paciencia

Ya hablamos eso Signum. Fate se encargará de controlarla

Nanoha? Acaso tan preocupada estas por mi que estas en mi habitación?

Jejejeje ya quisieras tu!

Queríamos agradecerte, por ser tan considerada con Vivio

No hay de que Fate, para ello son las amigas

Como la viste?

Pues no está mal, tiene la capacidad para enfrentarme y darme revancha. Pero su cuerpo se desgasta cada vez más….no negaré que estaba agotada y por ello quise finalizar rápido la pelea…..pero si superaba mi límite de seguro la hubiese vencido

….

Entonces piensas igual que Nanoha….

Que planeas ruidosa?

Pues…...

… **..minutos más tarde**

Te apoyo…..si seguimos forzándola…..terminara por quedar sin nada

Que se haga el plan entonces

Intenta no retarla…es muy cabeza dura. Y entre más se sienta inferior…..mas querrá excederse

Ok

CAPITULO 8: MI NOVIA

" **Tal era el cansancio que tenía que mi cuerpo durmió por 2 días luego de mi última batalla con Signum….solo desperté por el hambre acumulada y la sed insoportable de no tener ni una gota de agua…..abrí los ojos y me encontraba un poco mareada….claro el cuerpo ya se vengaba….yo sabía que este esfuerzo que hacia me estaba destruyendo…..pero todo lo valía por mi novia…."**

Buenos días Vivio

Hayate…..donde están los demás?

Einhart quiso cocinar para todos hoy, yo estaba que me iba pero veo que te levantaste

Y los demás?

Tus madres están con ella en la cocina y Signum tomando un baño

Que bien…..auch estoy adolorida aún…..Signum es agresiva

Por cierto Felicidades, lograste derribar a Signum

Gracias….

Vivio te voy a ser directa….si sigues así perderás más que una batalla

Por eso es que estas aquí?

Asi es, te he estado curando y examinando. Y tu cuerpo en poco llegara a su límite…..y sabes lo que sucede si eso pasa

Ya lo sabía…..

Entonces?...

No soy ninguna tonta….desde un principio supe que si obligaba mi cuerpo a obtener poder de manera tan abrupta….el me las cobraría…..pero Einhart es primero para mi…sólo debo esforzarme un poco mas y listo….prometo dejar que las cosas fluyan…..

Y que pasa si no salen las cosas como quieres?

Confía en mi!

…es ver a tu madre

Jejejeje me lo dicen mucho

Vamos a comer?

Si me ayudas? "podía levantarme, pero me costaba un poco caminar…el mareo más mis piernas temblando del cansancio….no ayudaban….parecían que tenían miedo de que las llevara otra vez a una batalla"

… **..ya en el comedor**

Vivio te levantas…

Mi Amor estas Bien?!

Chicas porfavor aléjense! Vivio esta Bien! Sólo quiere sentarse como nosotras a compartir!

Gracias Hayate….. "quien no se preocuparía…..llegue al comedor gracias al hombro de Hayate….sino de seguro me hubiese arrastrado"

…..

Esas caras?! Vamos a comer! Tengo mucha hambre! Si que hace rica comida mi novia!

…..gracias

Si esta rica….

Lo mismo digo…

Ay porfavor no ayudan a esta chiquilla con esa actitud!

Signum?!

Dejen esa cara o yo se las quitaré! Salgo a comer y me encuentro con muertos?! Vivio tu te sientes mal acaso?!

Para nada! Esta ruidosa esta más alegre que nunca!

¡!

Eso es! Así que, quitan esa cara de una vez o!

Yeyyyyy! "Signum sólo me miro a los ojos dándome a entender lo que tenía que hacer jejeje habíamos agarrado parte de la comida y lanzado en la cara de las 3 amargadas!"

PERO QUE?!

ESTÁN ENFERMAS?!

….

JAJAJA ESO ESTUVO DEMASIADO BUENO VIVIO!

GRACIAS SIGNUM! JAJA ME SIENTO DE MARAVILLA! "no paraba de reír mientras veía la cara de bobas de las demás…..había recuperado mis fuerzas…"

Chicas…porque son tan…. Jajajaja

Tu también te ríes Hayate?!

Jamás….jajaja

Madres! Einhart! De verdad gracias por todo esto! Se que lo hacen por mi bien! Y no se preocupen! No las defraudare! Sólo denme un poco mas de su tiempo!

Je…por lo menos pudimos desayunar

Si…

Eres nuestro más valioso tesoro….

Ya va! Nosotras no hemos desayunado aún!

PUES OLVÍDENSE POR PAYASAS COMERÁN LAS SOBRAS!

EINHART PORFAVOR SALVANOS!

….lo pensaré!

La vida es demasiado dura…..

JAJAJAA

… **.minutos más tarde**

Vivio es nuestro turno

Fate-mama…..

Estas lista?

Si….. "ya estaba cansada de sólo pensarlo…el cuerpo aún me temblaba …..y no podía moverme bien…..pero no permitiría que nadie me viera en ese estado….."

Tengo reglas para ti

Cuáles?

Para hablarte claro, tu capacidad actual y la de tu objetivo son casi iguales. Una pequeña diferencia los separa

De verdad?! "cuando me dijo eso…..yo sólo podía escuchar Ángeles! Por fin iba a poder darle una lección a ese….."

Asi es. A lo que yo sólo te entrenare hasta ese punto. Con la diferencia que te haré un poco mas fuerte que el, para no perder por confiados

Pero….eso quiere decir que no podré llegar a tu poder ni alcanzar el de…

Vivio! Por imprudencias no permitiré que quedes inhabilitidada…..o es que acaso no te das cuenta como tu cuerpo te pide a gritos que pares?!

…

Vas a perderlo todo por no escucharme?!

Vivio…

¿? "en el instante Nanoha-mama se había acercado, dándome un delicado abrazo….."

Nosotras todas nosotras te amamos….queremos lo mejor para ti y tenemos tanta confianza en ti, que apostamos en que lo puedes derrotar con o sin el entrenamiento adecuado…

Pero….

Tienes un potencial único…..si te lo propones podrás ser más fuerte que todas nosotras….pero en su debido tiempo…..de esta manera sólo te perderemos…y no lo puedo permitir! Eres nuestro orgullo…..asi que porfavor acepta!

Nanoha-mama….. "mi madre sólo podía llorar en mis hombros sin soltarse…..podia sentir el miedo que tenía en perderme…cosa que me hizo…..llorar y aferrarme a ella….debia aceptar la realidad…haría lo que pudiera…"

Lo harás?

Si Fate-mama….estoy en tus manos….porfavor enseñame lo necesario!

Esa es mi hija….

Estoy….lista….. "ya estaba lista para el primer golpe…..sabía que en mi estado sólo caería al suelo…..pero la actitud que vi al iniciar me dejó pérdida….cuando sólo me dijo …"

Acércate a mi e intenta darme un golpe!

Como?!

Yo sólo me defenderé, si logras darme un golpe. Pelearemos,, mientras no!

Tanta confianza te tienes mama?

La suficiente para saber que ni cerca estarás

Deja de lucirte Fate!

JajajaJaja tanto que me critica a mi y cuando puede luce su poder. Dale duro Vivio!

Ustedes están a favor de quien?

Yo voy por la Sra Testarossa!

Y esa es mi novia….

Asi son, nos enamoran más

Estamos pensando lo mismo!

" **Hora y horas pasaron, y era como lo había dicho mi madre…ni cerca estaba de darle un golpe…..era muy rápida…..demasiado para mi confianza…..apenas podía verla y eso porque así ella lo quería….estaba más que agotada, por el simple hecho de tratar de acertar…"**

Mamá! Ya no puedo más!

Tan rápido te agotaste?

Tan rápido?! Han pasado 4 horas!

Bueno vamos a descansar hija?

Gracias…...pero dime algo…..como puedo ser tan rápida?

Haz lo mismo que haces con tus golpes…en los pies….

….. "Cierto! Como no se me había ocurrido?! Fate-mama es la mejor!"

" **Y así pasaron los días….mientras mi madre se dedicaba a defenderse, yo sólo me dedicaba a controlar mi fuerza en diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo…..me movía para todos lados lanzando uno que otro golpe Cuando lo veía seguro…..pero no pegaba uno aún….aunque si me sentía más confiada de que lo haría….."**

Estas mejorando Vivio. Cada vez se me hace más difícil descifrar tus movimientos

No seas mentirosa Fate-mama! Se ve que ni te molestas en esforzarte!

Bueno pero lo importante es que tu te esfuerces no?

Si! Pero quiero darte un golpe!

Jajajajaja como vas, serás muy fuerte

Tu crees que ya puedo pelear contra el?...

Si

En serio?!

Soy capaz de apostar que si lo intentas con todo, le ganarás

Eres muy suave conmigo…me entrenas de esta manera….solo para darle descanso a mi cuerpo

Tal vez…..pero me dirás que no has aprendido a controlarlo aún más?

Si….me siento cada día mejor y más fuerte por alguna razón

Esa es la razón mi amor…..tu madre y yo no somos fuertes por tener una gran fuerza física. Somos fuertes porque controlamos a la perfección la energía de nuestro cuerpo….y por ello la multiplicamos cuanto y cuando queremos. En cambio otros cometen el error de prestarle muy poca atención

Wow ese es el secreto de ustedes?

Asi es! No se lo digas a nadie

Te lo prometo!

En pocos días tu energía correrá en ti como si fueran una y en ese momento no te podrán vencer

Ni ustedes?!

Jejeje Bueno para eso aún te falta

No se vale!

Jajajajaja nada es tan fácil mi amor

No importa! Superare este obstáculo y luego ustedes serán mi objetivo!

Te esperaremos con ansias!

" **Días volaron y ya no faltaban más que 5 dias para el momento esperado…..en el tiempo que estuve entrenando con Fate-mama, aprendí a controlar muy bien mi energía y lo mejor a usar esta misma para manipular el dolor a mi favor….o en este caso la resistencia….mi madre sólo se encargó de protegerse y cuando me iba a golpear, me explicaba que hacer en ese momento para poder soportar sus golpes…claro nunca uso todo su poder y si la golpee tuve suerte…..pero sabía que no perdería"**

Cuéntanos Fate! Tu hija está lista para el día?!

Si más que lista

Que hiciste para que aumentará tanto su poder?

Jejejeje ese es un secreto

Ustedes y sus misterios jajajaja

Por eso es que amo a mi Fate! Siempre sabe lo que hace!

NANOHA me harás sonrojar!

No seas tan modesta! Yo sabía que todo lo harías prefecto!

Ya va a empezar la parejita!

Chicas porfavor compartamos un poco! Luego siguen!

Ok ok ok!

En todo esto, donde están las niñas?

Decidí darle libre estos días a Vivio. Tenía tiempo que no salía….y ya les hacía falta unas vacaciones

Vacaciones? En un momento tan decisivo?

De vez en cuando necesitamos relajarnos, no creen?

Y cuando tomaremos las nuestras Fate-chan?!

Nanoha…

No es mala idea! Concuerdo con la ruidosa! Porque no vamos a la playa?!

La playa?!

No me parece mala idea

Entonces nos Vamos?!

Mañana salgamos

Jejejeje pensarán que el compromiso no nos importa, al vernos todas quemadas

Para lo que importa!

Avisa a las niñas Fate!

Eso haré mi amor

No estás molesta conmigo?

Porque debería?

Tu sabes….

Yo se que has estado ocupada….por mi culpa

Estos días que quedan…te quiero sin descanso

Y crees que el no descansar, te caiga bien?

Al contrario, tu me darás más energía y….

" **Yo sólo quería que me hiciera suya…..había luchado tanto…..que quería sentir las caricias de mi novia en todo mi cuerpo…me estaba torturando, sólo me besaba en donde quisiera….y cuando agarraba sus manos para que trabajarán en mi…las quitaba y sólo me sujetaba….claro que me ganaba….yo estaba era exhausta…..me desnudaba con su mano y sólo me completaba desde arriba perversamente al ver mi cuerpo desnudo….brillar con la luz que llegaba desde la ventana….no hacia falta más….el hecho de que me viera tan profundamente….era suficiente para hacerme humedecer…..hazme tuya le suplicaba…ella sólo sonreía…..acercándose a mi oreja para con solo sus labios pronunciar que me haría esperar…..y….dejarme ansiosa por más….."**

Eres mala….

Lo se…

Y un beso no me merezco?

Sólo uno

… "un delicado y suave beso me dedico, pero tan cálido y duradero que sólo me hizo amarla más…..siendo tocada la puerta para saber del nuevo plan"

Les gusta?

No me parece mala idea

Entonces vamos a prepararnos Vivio

Te llevas tu mejor traje de baño

Eso es algo que sólo conocerás en la playa

" **Todas disfrutábamos de la playa! Fue la mejor idea en tanto tiempo! Parecíamos niños! Jugábamos con la arena! Con la pelota! Ha ahogarnos! Carreras! Que no hicimos! Comimos de todo! Y la mejor parte Mi Novia! Usaba un hermoso bikini color blanco que resaltaba todos sus rasgos…..ya sólo faltaba un día para enfrentar a mi enemigo! Y definitivamente no se iba a escapar…estos días me tenía pasando hambre, sólo me calentaba pero no mas! Ya hoy no lo iba a permitir! Y menos con lo que mis ojos veían! Ese cuerpo sensual brillante del sudor, el agua salada que junto al sol sólo la hacían una sirena…..no se escaparía…y en eso se acercó…..podía ver todo de ella…desde donde….me encontraba acostada reposando de tanto comer….."**

Ya nos vamos mi amor, me acompañas al vestidor?

Claro! Así nos cambiamos! "cambiarnos?! Será secuestrarla!"

No me gusta mucho la playa cuando se trata de la arena

Lo mismo digo, me siento como un camarón jajaja

Si eres tonta, al llegar a la casa tomamos una ducha

…..tienes muy sonrojada la piel

Si el sol está fuerte…mañana estaremos bastante adoloridas

Lo importante….es que te divertiste

No te acerques tanto…..que no te he dado permiso para

Lo siento…pero yo no estoy pidiendo tu permiso

Pero…que….

" **Sin importarme nada, suciedad o no, privacidad o no. Sólo puse su cuerpo desnudo rosado de tanto sol….delicado…..contra la pared y fui de una vez a ese caramelo…..que como supuse….estaba húmedo hasta no mas….por la misma ansiedad que yo tenía acumulada…sin prestar atención a lo que me decía….solo trabaje en el….hasta poder derretirlo si era necesario…y con la misma lengua me adentraba sin descuidar un solo espacio en donde más de una vez la hice mía…..logrando que me otorgara el sabor de ese placer que sus labios tanto pronunciaron….."**

Lo extrañaba….

No respetas….mis decisiones

Jejejeje es imposible hacerlo…..eres demasiado bella para mi

Desde cuando te has vuelto tan buena en esto?

Desde que me enamoré de ti Einhart

…no permitas que nadie me separe de tu lado

Te lo prometo….yo soy tu novia y con más nadie estarás

Suena muy posesivo….

Y así es…grábatelo…..tu eres mi novia y después serás mi esposa!

…

No te gusta la idea….?

…..me encanta…..

" **Al poco tiempo de haber echo esa confesión, llegaron por nosotras como siempre pensando que nos encontrarían en plena acción! Jajajaja pero ya habíamos aprendido a discimular un poco mas…..estaba en mi cama cerrando mis ojos pensando en mi enemigo…dejaría Claro quien era la única dueña de Einhart!"**

Aquí estamos Vivio….la casa de los Haruno

Terminemos con esto de una vez

No vayas a ser agresiva de buenas a primera, lo importante es intentar resolver hablando….sino es diferente

No creo que sea tan fácil como dices Hayate

Porque?

Eso presiento… "de lejos podía ver como un hombre joven bien vestido y no niego apuesto miraba con lujuria a Einhart…..y así no lo conociera….algo me decía que era el…..me daba asco"

Buenas Signum y Hayate pasen. Un placer tenerlas aquí

Gracias. Será corto, los planes han cambiado. Vivio y Einhart esperen aquí

….

" **Al ratico de ellas entrar por esa puerta…..se acerca el mismo pervertido a saludar a Einhart….esa era la buena persona?...se le veía lo repulsivo…quería golpearlo y más cuando la beso en la mejilla tan descaradamente!"**

Hola Einhart-san! Tiempo que no nos veíamos!

Lo mismo digo…

Disculpa mis palabras y abuso de confianza, pero diría que cada día eres más bonita

No te preocupes…..

Estas preparada para nuestro compromiso?

Acerca de eso…..

Podrías darle espacio a la Srta Stratoss? Se siente algo incómoda

Es cierto? Disculpa…

Gracias….

Y tu eres?

Yo…. "tenía unas ganas enormes! De gritarle maldito imbécil es mi novia! Pero no sucederá…..debo esperar hasta que regresen las demás…."

Si?

Yo soy la guardaespaldas…. "que idea tan estúpida….lo se"

Entiendo…..

Vivio….acompáñame a sentarme porfavor

Ok… "el llamarme tan informal no se ve extraño?"

Y no eres muy joven para ser su protector?

Disculpe…..pero alguien como usted sabrá que la edad no lo es todo "imbécil….."

…

Vivio…..

¡! "de la nada Einhart había tomado mi hombro y una de mis manos para arrecostarse…estaba mareada…por los nervios…..esto traerá problemas mi amor….."

Me parece…..que la Stra Einhart le tiene bastante confianza?

Debe ser que se siente mal…..no debo molestarla

Te digo una cosa…..

Si dígame?

No te recomiendo que te quedes por aquí….

Y eso Porque?

No saldrás….

Que Dice?

Yo me encargo de ella…..la llevaré a tomar aire

Creo esta claro, que no la toque "al ver como la iba a retirar de mi lado sin permiso de ella…..no pude evitar tomarle de la mano de manera agresiva, alejándolo"

Que te crees?

Eso le digo a usted. La Srta Stratoss no le dio autorización a retirarla o me equivoco?

No saldrás de esta…estúpida…

Me está faltando el respeto?

Detente…. "con la poca fuerza que tenía Einhart me hizo respirar y calmar mis sentidos…..quería sacarla de aquí.. ..este lugar le hacia mal…."

Ok….

Por ahora nos detendremos…..pero pronto saldrás como perro

… **minutos más tarde**

Chicas!

Que solucionaron?!

Todo aclarado! Tanto drama para nada jajajaja

Enserio?!

Así es! Fue algo simple de entender!

Einhart Einhart! Despierta! Todo salió perfecto!

Como….?

Entendieron! Ya no estás comprometida!

De verdad?

Si!

Entonces ya….no hay mas pensar!

¡! "Sin pensar me abrazo y beso sin darse cuenta que aún teníamos entes cerca"

Que significa esto?!

Todo estaba…..tan bien…Hayate

Sr Haruno antes que diga algo mas le quiero informar que el compromiso ya fue cancelado, por lo tanto Einhart y usted no tienen ningún tipo de relación

Como?!

Así es pendejo! Por lo que no se te ocurra acercar tus manos a mi novia!

Tu Que?!

Niñas no ayudan en nada! Vámonos antes de que esto se vuelva peor!

Como se atreven a pervertir a Einhart-san!

Saben que…yo no estoy para pelea de niños…..Hayate vamos

Pero Signum y las chicas?!

Sabes que pueden resolverse solas….esperemos afuera

Bien…..

No vayas a pelear con el Vivio…sólo vámonos

Es el que busca la pelea amor…..no te preocupes que rápido terminaré con el. Confías en mi?

Si confío …..

Entonces dame unos minutos, que ya regreso

No sabes con quien te metes niña!

Y tu no sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de hacerte sufrir bobo!

Si pierdes, ella será mía!

Y si tu pierdes, tendrás que arrodillarte y pedirme disculpas!

Que así sea!

" **No perdimos un segundo en iniciar los golpes….yo no pensaba en protegerme. Yo solo lo quería matar…..y el estaba igual…ninguno daba su brazo a torcer….si que era una pelea fuerte, pero yo tenía el has bajo mi manga…..Fate-mama me había enseñado muy bien a controlar mis energías…..a lo que para agotarme sería difícil…..solo gritábamos es Mía es Mía! Y nos atajábamos a brazos….hasta recibir cada uno un golpe en las mejillas que sólo nos dejaron sordos para caer desmayados….quien era?..."**

Ahí está Einhart!

Hayate viene con Vivio…en brazos….

Perdió…?

Que ocurrió?! Esta marca roja que es?...

Vivio perdió la consciencia…..

Entonces quiere decir Que?!

No….el también cayo…..le deje una nota diciendo que perdió….

Uffff menos mal entonces por lo menos pude empatarle! Jajaja ya nos íbamos ha asustar!

Jajaja eso estuvo bueno Einhart!

Que dices Signum?

No entiendes?! Mírale la mejilla a Vivio!

Tiene…..una cachetada?!

….si

No me digas! A los dos los noqueaste con la cachetada?!

….si

JAJAJA quien pensaría que tu serías la ganadora!

Ya me tenían cansada….con mía mía mía!

Y les callaste la boca a los dos

Exacto!

Cuando se enteren las otras jajaja

" **Despertaba y sólo escuchaba risas tras risas….una fiesta? Había bastante ruido y olía muy sabroso! Cosa que me hizo levantarme enseguida…..para llegar al lugar y sólo recibir burlas y burlas de mis espectadores…"**

Pero que sucede?...

Vivio te has visto en un espejo?

¿?

Pareces un tomate! Jajajaja

No seas tan mala Signum!

Jejejeje mi niña ven y obsérvate

" **Y era así! Tenía medio rostro del tamaño de una pelota color rojaaaaaa, que dolía bastante aclaro! Pero que no sabía de donde había salido!"**

Que me paso?!

Digamos que recibiste un buen golpe que te dejo en su sitio! Jajajaja

Perdí?!

Todos pensamos lo mismo! Jejeje

La verdad es que ambos perdieron

Entonces resultó ser un buen contrincante ese Haruno…

JAJAJAJA

De que se ríen ahora?!

Quien los venció de un golpe, fue tu novia aquí presente!

Que dice Sra Takamachi?!

Tu…..Ganaste?

Si! Ya me tenían cansada! Siempre tan posesivos y no preguntan por lo menos!

….

No me digan que le afecto?

Hija…..

No te pongas así Vivio…..lo importante es que ya Einhart estará contigo

Es cierto mi niña….

Vivio…..yo….no lo…..¿?

TE AMO EINHART! "el solo hecho de saber que tendría a mi novia sólo para mi y que era una mujer tan fuerte! Me hacía orgullosa!...lloraba en sus brazos...ya que podía sonreír sin miedos y disfrutar mis días…..al lado de la mujer de la cual me enamoré de ahora en adelante…"

" **Cuanto tiempo ha pasado después de eso…..no lo sé…sólo se que cada día es único…y disfruto de un hermoso hogar, con la mejor familia de todas! Teniendo frente a mi, a la mujer más hermosa de todas! Con esa sonrisa tan cálida….que sólo me dedica al verme…de seguro será mi Esposa…."**

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
